Changing For The Better
by Sookiefan1995
Summary: Sookie wants a new life away from Bon Temps but is she strong enough to accompolish it?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything all belongs to Charlaine Harris.

**Changing For the Better**

The sun had set in the Louisiana sky thirty minutes ago and Sookie was beginning to feel more at peace with each second that passed.

The blood bond that she and Eric shared along with her renewed since of wellbeing told her that he would be arriving to see her within the hour.

She quickly finished her meal and rushed upstairs to shower and change out of her old yoga pants and t-shirt. As she slowly came down stairs she thought…_looking good Sookie_. Eric had become an addiction for her in the last six months of their relationship. Although it didn't matter if she looked good or not Eric always made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

That man sure knew how to express his appreciation. In fact, he would express it until dawn took him into his daytime sleep. At least that's what he had done in the past and Sookie expected tonight would be no different.

Sookie enjoyed the wining and dining that Eric lavished on her when they had time, but as of late politics took up most of their time during the nights together.

Daytime would often find Sookie working extra shifts slinging burgers and beers for extra hours in her pay check and tips in her pocket.

Sookie clocked in at two that afternoon feeling a little tired but determined to make it through another eight hours and go home to a nice relaxing bath.

From the pickup window in the kitchen Laffy called order up and Sookie quickly headed that way to retrieve the burger basket with onion rings.

However as soon as her nose picked up the smell of the rings her stomach began to churn and she became light headed. Turning to the left she headed to the bathroom and barely made it inside the stall before she was on her knees hugging the toilet.

Sam always the watchful friend and boss knocked on the bathroom door. "Sookie, are you ok?" After a long pause he said, "Don't worry about Hoyts' order and take all the time you need." "In fact, go on home Sook I'll pay you for your full shift."

Slowly coming out of the bathroom she mumbled "Sam, it's already passed and I will finish my shift we are short handed tonight anyway with Holly calling in, but thanks for the offer."

Sam just shook his head muttering something about a doctor and he walked back to the bar.

Since I had the next three days off I decided to make an appointment with my family doctor. I didn't think it could be a virus because I had been getting sick like this for the last three weeks and a virus don't last that long even I knew that.

The next morning at nine I headed out to see Dr. Farris. He had been practicing in Bon Temp since I was a child and knew my medical history. I didn't get sick very often especially since taking Eric's' blood. I figured Dr. Farris would be able to figure out what was going on with me without too many tests and not much expense.

I sat down after registering at the patient window with a travel magazine. As I flipped through the pages an article on Ray, Wyoming caught my eye. The colored photographs of the snow covered land and the quaint small town made me dream of a different life with Eric away from all the vampire bull shit. I could just picture him and me enjoying an evening before a warm fire on a cold night.

I was immediately brought back to reality when a nurse called me into an exam room. Dr, Farris came in a few minutes later. "What can I do for you today Sookie?" "It looks like it has been a little over two years since you were last in here."

"So when you called for an appointment I knew you must be sick since I don't see you often." I began to explain the unexpected bouts of vomiting and nausea along with describing the short duration of symptoms to him.

After a brief pause he said, "Well I don't think it is a virus or the flu. It has been going on for three weeks now the best you can recall? Are you having other symptoms?"

"Just occasionally I get dizzy and faint feeling." I said wondering what he thought it might be.

"Sookie let me ask you a personal question, when was your last monthly cycle?" I immediately realized it had been over eight weeks since my last cycle! I had been so involved in vampire bullshit that I had not given it a second thought. It suddenly hit me like a light bulb going off in my head I was pregnant but how? Oh! I knew the hows…but Eric is a vampire and vampires can't get humans pregnant.

My mind quickly went through all the possibilities and it dawned on me I was not totally human! I could thank my one eighth fairy heritage for helping a dead man's sperm to create a new life.

Dr. Farris stared at me for a moment longer then he said, "Sookie I am going to order a pregnancy test just to rule out that as a reason for the symptoms you have been experiencing the last several weeks." I was in such shock I could do nothing, but nod my head.

With the results of the test in hand and hours before sunset I left the doctor's office in a daze. I drove around awhile thinking. How was I going to explain things to Jason, my friends, and especially Eric?

So many questions flooded my mind. Would anyone believe that a 1000 year old vampire was the father of my child? How would this affect our relationship? After 1000 years of walking the earth would he even want a child?

Then it hit me what if things did not work out between him and I could I raise this child on my own?

What about work I knew at some point I would have to give up my job at Merlotts. I was barely getting by now there was no way I could afford to pay for all the things a child would need on my wages.

I had a little money left in the bank from working for the vamps using my telepathy but was it enough?

At seven thirty that evening I found myself driving to Shreveport with one destination in mind Fangtasia. Eric had a right to know he was going to be a father.

As I entered the club I put my mental shield up to keep out all the jealous and sexed up thoughts that bombarded my mind and scanned the room for Eric. When I didn't see him on his throne I knew he must be in his office.

Pam was sitting in the corner booth and in a rush was by my side. She said, "hello my delicious looking friend"with a click of her fangs. "Eric is in a meeting he will be finished soon and join you."

"Pam I can't wait all night. I will just show myself in." In a flash with Pam right behind me I opened the office door to a sight I won't ever forget. There sat Eric in his chair feeding off a fang banger and I had been around vampires long enough to know what came next…fucking.

Turning around I ran through the employee entrance and across the parking lot. My tears were falling so fast I did not realize I was already pulling away from the club until I was on the interstate.

It was a long emotional drive home but I knew I would never go back to Fangtasia or see Eric again. Eric had done the thing I had feared the most. He had betrayed me and this time I would not get over it. Sure I had loved Bill and forgave him, but I loved Eric more and my heart was in pieces. One thing I knew for sure was I was alone with a child to raise.

The next morning with tired puffy eyes from crying all night I pulled myself out of the bed to face the day.

Picking up my cell phone I dialed Jason's number after the second ring he answered. "Jason can you come over?" "I really need to talk to you."

"Sure sis, I will be there in an hour just be sure to make it quick. I only got an hour for lunch you know", he said.

True to his word within the hour I heard the crunch of tires on the gravel driveway. I thought to myself..._well here we go Sookie it's time to face the music._ I knew every action had a reaction. I guess I just didn't expect the reaction to be so great this time!

I sat his plate of lunch on the table just as Jason entered the back door. "Hey sis, I thought you would be working today?"

"No Jason, Sam gave me a couple of days off." "Jason I really need to tell you something important, but before I do I want you to promise me you won't get mad."

"Spill sis, I don't have all day."

"Jason, I'm pregnant!"

He sat there silently for a second as I watched the color in his face turn bright red and the vein across his forehead bulge out and begin to throb with his increased blood pressure.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" "Who the fuck does it belong to?" "I know a vamper can't father a child Sookie, so who all have you been fucking?" "Do you even know who the Daddy is?"He screamed as he grabbed me from across the table and hit me so hard I begin to see stars.

"GET OUT!" I yelled and crumpled to the ground as the back door slammed.

Jason's' truck sped down the drive way as I began cleaning the broken plate off of the kitchen floor. Slowly, I made my way up stairs to the bathroom to clean up my face. As I stood looking in the mirror at my eye beginning to swell and turn black I reached for a wet cloth to wipe away the blood from my busted lip.

I knew then I had to leave the only home I had ever known. If Jason's reaction to my news had caused me to take a beating at the hands of someone who claimed to love me then Eric's would be much worse. Eric would never believe he was the father and he would kill me for being unfaithful even if it was not true. Besides it was Eric who was the unfaithful one in our relationship. I saw it with my own eyes when I went into his office unannounced.

Eric's infidelity and Jason's angry reaction made me realize I could not raise this child in an environment where it would be made an outcast like I had been my whole life because of my telepathy.

Before the day got any worse I changed my clothes and grabbed my keys and headed out to get some boxes. As I drove down the road to Bon Temps a plan began to form in my mind. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew with the money I had in the bank and the sale of my home, my child and I could start over in a town where we were not known.

I packed light because after all my little car didn't have a lot of room in the trunk and backseat. It was too late to start on the road this evening sunset was to near. Tomorrow is another day I thought and I will put this town and everyone in it far behind me during the daylight.

Where was I going to end up? I didn't know, but then I remembered the beautiful pictures of Ray, Wyoming I saw in the magazine,

Morning came too early, but I knew I had many miles to travel before dark. On my way out of town I stopped to fill up with gas at the GRAB IT QUIK, and buy an atlas. At the Perish line I closed down the blood bond so Eric could not find me until I had put miles and miles between us. I knew the bond would weaken with distance and the lack of frequency of taking vamp blood. I had done some experimenting with the bond on Eric's last business trip to Texas for King Stan Davis, also through questioning Eric it had lead me to discover some things about the frequency of taking his blood and its effects on the bond.

Three days later as I was lying on a bed in a hotel room in Wyoming I wondered if the baby would be like me or would it have vampire traits like Eric? I hoped it would not be able to read minds like me. My "gift" had always caused me nothing but trouble. I guess I would just have to wait and see. One thing was certain I was going to be the best mother I knew how to be for this child. It would never want for love that's for sure!

The next morning after a cheap breakfast and a cup of coffee and a vicious bout of morning sickness I went around town putting in job applications. I knew I could not continue to waitress the further along in my pregnancy I got.

Searching through the local paper I found an apartment for rent. It was a one bedroom with a living room and kitchen. I thought the bedroom was small but when the baby came surely I could put a crib in there somewhere. At least I could afford the rent and utilities if it took a while to find a job.

While driving around I noticed a second hand store off the main drag. I planned to stop there once I got some groceries.

I stopped in at a Sonic and got an order of tots and iced tea then headed to the grocery store to stock the small frig at the apartment. I ask a girl at Sonic if there was a local Wal-Mart nearby. She said it was down the street a few miles and to the right.

I found the Wal-Mart with no problem thanks to her directions. As I went into the store I ran through my mental list of things I needed to buy, I was a little worried about my money and how long it would need to last me so I knew I would only buy what I needed for right now. Especially knowing I need to get a bed and other things to furnish my apartment and before the baby came I would need to buy some baby things too.

Heading home with new sheets, towels, wash cloths, curtains, a broom and a mop along with a few cleaning supplies I felt like I was on my way to a new life. New life or not it did not stop the dull ache in my heart that I knew would never heal. I loved Eric with all my heart and deep down I knew I would never love another man that much again.

When I got home I set the bags down in the middle of the living room floor. The second hand store would have to wait until tomorrow. The hour was getting late and I was tired. It seemed as if I stayed tired all the time and I was sure it would only get worse.

I went to the car and got out three blankets and a pillow from the trunk. I thought as I made a bed on the floor…_it will have to do._ Next, I went through one of the boxes I brought with me. Digging through the clothes I found a clean pair of PJ's. In another box I located bathroom items and went to take a shower.

After I was fresh and clean I went to the kitchen and heated a freezer meal in the microwave. Sitting on the floor with a bottle of water, my frozen dinner, and a plastic fork my thoughts drifted to Eric. I hoped he was not to mad at me, but knowing him he was raging. I knew if I ever saw him again I was dead!

The last few days of traveling had worn me down and after cleaning up from dinner I went to bed. Pulling the blankets up to my chin I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and I headed to the second hand store. I bought a living room suite, kitchen table and chairs, two lamps, a used bed and dresser. Since I bought so much and only live a couple of miles from the store they delivered it for me.

As the small apartment began to take shape and look like a home I prayed that I would find a job. I had listed my pre-paid cell as a contact because I knew it could not be traced.

During my fifth day in Ray I got a call from the local Days Inn to come in for an interview. I had decided I would work days only because it would be easier to avoid any vamp population since they are all dead during the day time.

I knew if it was discovered I was pregnant by a vampire my life as well as the baby's' would end. That was not going to happen I was determined that this child would have a normal life.

Monday, morning I pulled into the parking lot of the Days Inn. Today I begin my training for my new job. My pay was a little more than what I made working at Merlotts, but the hours were less. How I missed Sam scheduling me extra hours even though he could not afford it, but knew I needed the money.

He was a true friend who had wished for more, yet I had never seen our relationship growing into more than friends. Eric was jealous of him, but then Eric was jealous of any guy who even glanced in my direction. I wondered if Eric had known about the baby would he have been jealous of it too?

Well no use thinking about that now. Eric had betrayed me like every other guy in my life. He would not get the chance to hurt me again or reject this baby I would see to it.

Slowly days became weeks and weeks became months. Before you knew it Jesse Eric Stackhouse was by my side and we had settled into our new life.

Jesse had blond hair like mine and eyes the color of Eric's'. When someone asks me about his Dad I would say, "He died before Jesse was born." If they ask me out I always made up some excuse. In truth I spent my Saturday nights rocking Jesse, watching Disney movies, and later on going to little league games at the local field.

Years quickly flew by and I wondered what had become of my friends in Bon Temps. Had Jason got married? Did he have children? I wonder if Sam still owned Merlotts and hoped he had found someone wonderful to share his life with.

However, the person I thought about the most was Eric. Was he king of Louisiana now? Did he still run Fangtasia or was Pam in charge? Was he still feeding and fucking a different fang banger every night? I had closed down the bond long ago and stopped checking it at all about the time Jesse turned four years old. Since we had been safe this long I knew Eric was not searching for me. Hell he probably never searched for me from the moment I left. I bet he just replaced me with the latest fang banger. Who had I been kidding I was never important to him.

As all of these questions swam around in my head I finally accepted Louisiana was no longer my home. I would never be returning and I had finally managed to build a new life for my self and my son away from all vampires and super naturals.

The time passed so quickly Jesse went from an infant to a young man almost overnight or so it seemed. I continued to work at the same job I had found shortly after moving here. My pay was pretty good but I had never moved up in job title. Oh I had been offered it many times but I had always turned it down because it would require working some night shifts and being able to be active in the local booster club which supported school athletics which Jesse was a great part of. He reminded me so much of Jason in that respect. He was the team QB and already had college scouts keeping their eye on him. I am sure that by the time he is a senior he would have a full ride to a university because of his talents on the field. I was so proud of him. Jesse had been the best thing to ever come into my life. I thanked God for him every day.

On Jesse's sixteenth birthday I threw him a party as my gift to him. He invited twenty of his friends from school. Right in the middle of what he said was "the best party of the year" I began to feel light headed and dropped a whole tray of sodas.

My son the hot, popular, guy to date caught me in his arms before I hit the floor in the middle of a group of teenagers. As a groups of girls began cleaning up the mess from the soda Jesse, gently laid me on the couch. His best buddy Dave ran to the bathroom to get a cold washrag for my head.

"Mom what happened did you get dizzy again?" As he stroked my face he said, "that's it you are going to the doctor this is the fourth time this week this has happened to you."

Raising my head up and swinging my feet to the floor I said, "Son I love you and appreciate your concern but really I'm fine." "I think I have just been working a little too hard."

"Mom if you don't go to the doctor tomorrow I'm not going to school."

Jesse knew how important I felt his education was to his future, so I agreed to go.

As I sat looking at the pale colored walls I struggled with keeping my shields up. When I am tired it is much harder to do.

Jesse had inherited my telepathy and once when he was sick with the flu he had trouble with his shields too because that week I was in his head all the time before I could catch myself. He had also inherited Eric's' smirk, speed, and strength, although I am the only person who knows this. So far both of us have managed to keep our gifts hidden from friends.

When Jesse was younger teaching him control of his telepathy reminded me of the training I had begun with Hunter before leaving Bon Temps.

However controlling his strength and speed was something he learned on his own through playing on various sports teams over the years, although there had been a few accidents where his gifts would come out and we would quickly think of a believable story to cover it up.

I was so zoned out thinking of how much Jesse reminded me of Eric that the receptionist had to call my name twice before I followed her to the examination room.

The results of a urinalysis and CBC in the office extended to a twenty-four hour hospital stay for further testing.

With my chart in hand a Doctor Connor stood at the end of my bed and I knew this was not going to be good.

"Ms. Stackhouse, according to the test results you have very large amounts of protein build up in your system."

"Your kidneys have begun to malfunction as a result." "Your records show you listed no next of kin except your son, who is a minor."

"You will be put on a transplant list and if a donor is found we can perform transplant surgery."

"However, until a donor can be found the treatment plan is to use dialysis and medication to keep your kidneys functioning as long as possible."

"Also, there is the matter of payment. Your insurance is basic coverage and will likely only cover a third of the expense."

"I am sorry Ms. Stackhouse we require that patients in your situation pay fifty percent of the treatment cost otherwise there is not much else I can do."

As he turned to go he said, "If your insurance or financial situation changes in the future let me know and we will immediately begin treatment."

Lying in that hospital room I cried for my son and his future. My mind screamed out at the cruel injustice of not having enough time to see my son grow into a beautiful man whose adult life would be full of love and happiness like his childhood had been.

Weeks went by and I cut back on hours because of my health. Less hours mint less money, but thank God for Jesse and an understanding boss. Jesse got a part time job after school and on weekends. My boss at work promoted me to a manager's position which changed my insurance coverage. I now had the premier package which covered my medication and a limited amount of dialysis treatments.

It's going on two years since I received that life altering diagnosis and every day I am thankful to see the sun rise and set. It means one more day I have shared with my son on his way to adulthood and self sufficiency.

However, my last check up made it known that the medication and dialysis was not working as efficiently any more a transplant was in my near future and with my Fae heritage a donor could not be found.

I know I have always been a prideful woman, but to have a few more years with Jesse I would gladly swallow it. I had a good idea where a donor match could be found. If I went back home after all these years would Jason help me or was he as selfish as ever? Jesse had been tested when he was eighteen but the results were negative so Jason was my last hope.

At the kitchen table that evening Jesse and I talked about my options. I told him the truth as I saw it about my past. I told him why I left Louisiana but I did not mention Eric's' name, about his Uncle Jason and how he reacted when I said I was pregnant, and about the town where I grew up and how the people viewed me.

Yes, I know I left Eric out but I had read an article about ten years ago about popular fang banger spots and it mentioned that Fangtasia had closed its doors. Surely, Eric would have long ago left the state.

On the day Jesse graduated high school we loaded what would fit into a u-haul trailer and headed home to Louisiana. I knew we could not move back to the Stackhouse property because I had sold it years ago. Before Jesse was born the proceeds from the sale went to an overseas account then were funneled back into an account in the United States. All of this was achieved thanks to the internet and on line banking services.

All those years ago I had learned a few things from dating the computer geek Bill. I was hoping to find a place to rent then maybe buy a house later on.

The miles pasted quickly and before I knew it we were pulling into a Travel Lodge between Shreveport and Bon Temps for the night.

After checking in, Jesse went to an all night Mom and Pop diner to get us something to eat. I took a long hot shower to relieve my tired sore muscles.

Standing under the florescent lights looking in the mirror at myself I noticed a few more soft wrinkles around my eyes. My hips were also a little larger and my breasts not nearly as pert as they use to be. I guess that's what time and gravity does to the female body. All the bruising up and down both forearms can be attributed to my long term use of the medication and dialysis that has been keeping me alive the past few years.

I pulled the long sleeve t-shirt over my head with a sad smile thinking to myself..._I am sure not the girl I use to be_.

Jesse returned with our burgers and fries. After brushing my teeth I headed to bed. The sound of the TV was the last thing I heard before dozing off to dream land.

The closer we got to Bon Temps the more nervous I became although Jesse did not seem to notice or if he did he did not mention it. Rolling down the center of town things did not look much different than it did eighteen years ago. Maybe a few more gas stations and restaurants but still the same sleepy little town I remembered.

We pulled into a Shell station for a bathroom and water break. I grabbed a local paper from the box on the corner of the building. Splashed across the front page was a photo of my brothers' friend from High School, Hoyt Fortenberry.

He was now Sheriff of Bon Temps and a local hero. The article that followed the photo credited him with thorting a bank robbery. After a ten mile high speed chase he managed to single handedly pull the bank robbers over three miles this side of the perish line and return $500,000 stolen from the bank vault.

The mayor in an official statement said, "Without the money being returned the town of Bon Temps would have defaulted on their yearly loan payment."

A few years back money had been borrowed from the perish treasury to update the water system.

Turning to the classified section I began scanning the rentals available. One ad jumped out at me because of the location. Reading it more carefully, I noticed Hummingbird Road was where the property was located.

House for rent on 60 acres. Secluded and private, yet spacious enough for a family. 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, Living room, and Kitchen. 2 bedrooms and 1 bath downstairs and 1 bedroom and bath upstairs.

The property was being handled by a Hamby Reality with a local telephone number. If I had not sold my property to a development company I would have thought the ad was describing the Stackhouse property.

Pulling out my cell phone I dialed the number in the ad and within minutes I discovered the rent was $550.00 a month plus utilities. I set up an appointment for later in the day to view the rental. It was easily within our budget.

I could not believe my eyes as Jesse drove down Hummingbird Road. I knew the property well and we were definitely renting it.

The car slowed down and came to a stop in front of what use to be my old farm house. The outside had recently had a fresh coat of paint. The lawn was neatly trimmed.

The owners must love roses because the rose garden that Gran had planted at the side of the front porch many years ago was in full bloom. Just seeing home again and thinking of my family made my eyes began to tear up.

"Mom what is it?" "Are you all right?"

"Yes, son you remember the stories I told you when you were younger about the house I grew up in?" "Well, this is it."

I got out of the car and located the key where the lady from Hamby reality said it would be.

Inside all the rooms had been repainted. The old wood floors throughout the house had been sanded and re-varnished. I noticed a few of the boards had been replaced too. The kitchen looked bright and cheerful with the new cabinets and appliances. But my favorite room was the downstairs bathroom.

The bathroom was now large enough to take up residence in. The claw footed tub was big enough to fit four people in. However, when I opened the door to my old room I got a shock. My old room looked exactly the same except everything was new. The furniture was new the walls the same color but you could still smell the fresh coat of paint.

I sat down on the bed to take it all in. I was impressed at how wonderfully the house had been cared for.

I opened the windows and began removing the covering from the furniture. Jesse came through the front door carrying a box labeled kitchen. As soon as he sat it down I opened the top and started putting away items.

Placing the last plate in the cabinet I heard the doorbell ring. Rushing to the front door I was met by Jessica!

Since vampires don't age she looked exactly as she did eighteen years ago. The shock on her face was priceless. I called Hamby Reality I and gave the lady Jesses' name as the contact due to my illness. When Jesse turned eighteen I started putting everything in his name thinking it might help in the event of my death.

To say Jessica was shocked was an understatement. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was trying to form words with no sound coming out.

Suddenly, I remembered my manners and said, "Jessica won't you please come in."

"Sookie, is it really you?" "My God! I always wondered if I would see you again."

At that moment Jesse yelled from the kitchen, "Mom I unpacked the coffee pot. You want me to make you a cup?" He stuck his head around the kitchen door waiting for my reply.

Jessica whipped her head back and forth like she was watching a tennis match looking from Jesse to me and back again.

Seeing we had company Jesse abandons the coffee pot and was at my side in an instant. Being half vampire he recognized that Jessica was too. Instead of a hand shake he gave a quick nod of the head as are their custom.

I had made sure he was aware of vampire customs at least the ones I knew of when he was young. It had all been a part of my plan to keep him safe from danger.

With one sweep of her eyes Jessica, took in his tall muscular form from head to toe only stopping when their eyes met. She knew those eyes and where she had seen them before. All the pieces of the Sookie puzzle began to fall in place.

She guessed his age to be between 18 to 20. Sookie had just disappeared about 19 or 20 years ago leaving no parting letter or goodbye calls to friends. She was just here one day and gone the next. Jessica never understood why. She had always thought she had been killed since Eric's' search for her never turned up any clues to her whereabouts.

For five years Eric had used every vampire in his retinue to discover what had happened to Sookie. All he ever came up with were dead ends. It was as if she dropped off the face of the earth.

Now Jessica understood the reason behind Sookies' disappearance and why she covered her trail so well. Jessica wondered if Eric knew she was back.

After Sookies disappearance Eric had given up his Sheriff position and defeated De Castro for the title of King of Louisiana. The headquarters were located in New Orleans.

Jessica was sure when Eric found out Sookie was alive and living once again in Bon Temps it would not take him long to return to Shreveport. Seeing the change in Eric after Sookie left Jessica knew he had been in love with her. Maybe it was because Eric had been vampire for much longer than she had been was the reason he never was able to admit he had loved Sookie and the child she had been carrying at the time. Jessica could only imagine how hurt Sookie had felt because of Eric.

Sookies' voice snapped Jessica out of her head and back to the present. "Jessica, this is my son Jesse."

"Jesse this is my old friend Jessica."

Introductions having been made she offered Jessica a seat and said, "Well as you can see we are moving our things in already so let's go over the lease. I'm sure you have other things you need to do this evening."

Jessica pulled the lease agreement from her hand bag, unfolded it, and began to explain it to Sookie.

After reviewing it for about ten minutes Sookie called Jesse over to sign it. Jessica thought this was strange, but she did not say anything. As she stood to leave Sookie said, "Jessica, come by anytime it was great to see you again."

"Oh, and Jessica please don't say anything to anyone about me being back."

"Sure thing Sook. No problem."

"Anyway who would I tell there are no more vamps around here except me now."

" Eric and Pam sold Fangtasia and I am sure found other things to hold their interest away from Bon Temps."

"Sam sold the bar and left town a long time ago. I heard he moved up north somewhere. He met a girl and has a couple of kids now."

It was now my turn to be shocked at her parting words. I guess things had changed more than I thought.

"Jessica, is Jason still around?"

"Yes, he is still living in your parents' old house."

"Does he not know your home?"

"No, not yet I wanted to wait until I'm settled to let him know."

Although she didn't give me a run down on everyone. She had said enough to let me know we were safe for now.

Jesse and I continued unpacking late into the night. When I finished the box labeled bathroom I decided to call it a good day's work and headed for the shower.

This day had been too long for me. As I lay in the dark waiting for sleep to take me I heard Jesse downstairs still working.

I was so thankful to have him in my life, yet frightening to think as my disease progressed I might become totally dependent on him for all my care. This disease was slowly sucking the life out of me. Each day I could feel the strain and stress on my body just to maintain my daily needs.

Also, I worried what would become of him. I had already accepted the fact that I would never see him marry, or have a family of his own. He was so young to face the world alone.

Gran always said, "count your blessings where you could." I had raised him to be very independent and he knew how to work. Maybe Jason had forgiven me and would help us out.

This house had always held so many memories for me. Some happy and some not so happy, but just being home brought back memories of growing up and of Eric. Although the table was different when I went into the kitchen this afternoon I recalled a very, very good memory of Eric and I doing the nasty on a table very similar to the one in the kitchen now.

I had not dated or been sexually active with anyone since I left Bon Temps. I poured all the love I had to give into Jesse. When Jesse was younger he use to question me about dating. In fact, a few times he had tried to set me up with a few of his friends' fathers. I refused.

"Mom, you are a beautiful woman and I see the way guys look at you. You deserve someone in your life who loves you just as much as I do."

It's not that I didn't have a need or desire for an intimate relationship, but I had given my heart to Eric long ago and had never gotten it back.

I awoke to the smell of breakfast as I entered the kitchen Jesse plated up some scrambled eggs and reminded me of my urologist appointment in Shreveport. Since it was my first visit with a new doctor I knew it would take awhile. I had now become a professional patient.

"Jesse, instead of waiting on me why don't you check out Shreveport while I'm seeing the doctor today?"

"Don't worry about me Mom, I'll find something to keep me busy."

"I might put in a few applications. I know it's a ways to drive from Bon Temps, but I'm sure the pay and opportunities are better in a larger city."

"Good luck!" I said exiting the car and smiled over my shoulder as I entered the office building.

Jesse pulled the car out into traffic with no destination in mind. Even though he was only 18 he had a few marketable skills.

Up ahead a flashing neon sign caught his eye. He thought now who could be that corny to name a business Fairyland.

Brushing the wrinkles out of his pants he entered inside the building.

A girl with long brown hair and pink frosty lips came from the back and said, "We are closed you will have to come back tomorrow."

Pissing me off I gave my smart ass reply, "don't have a heart attack I was just looking for a job."

"In that case hold on a sec and let me get you an application from behind the bar."

"Fill it out and after management looks it over we will call you…or not."

Sitting down at the bar I took a pen out of my pocket and filled out the application and gave it to the girl whose name I learned was Melody. She was friendly but just not my type.

As I got back in the car I realized I needed to get back to the doctors' office. I was not sure what time mom would be finished and I did not want to leave her waiting too long.

"Ms. Stackhouse, my name is Dr. Clark and I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Your medical records indicate you have been on medication a few years now. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but the pain is increasing. Is there another medication I could try?"

"No, I'm sorry I could increase the dosage but the side effects would become more prominent."

As I thought about it for a moment I decided living my last days as normal as possible was more important to me than alleviating the pain. Pain I could live with pity I could not.

"No thanks doc, I want to enjoy what time I have left with my son."

"Well, there is always the transplant option", he said.

I explained to him with the recent move I had not had the time to reconnect with family.

"Ms. Stackhouse, you realize with your condition time is in short supply. I suggest you do it as quickly as possible."

Shit…he didn't need to know it had been many years since I had talked to my brother.

When I came out of the doctor's office Jesse was waiting for me by the curb. As we drove down Hummingbird Road I noticed a car parked in the driveway of the old Compton place. Jessica had called a few days after our meeting to tell me Jesse forgot to sign his name on the back page of the lease agreement, but she didn't say anything about new neighbors.

While on the phone with her she mentioned that Bill had met his final death a few years after I left town to drainers. It was ironic that's how our relationship began and how his undead life ended.

When I got into the house, I found her business card at the bottom of my purse and dialed the number. She told me she had sold the old Compton place about five years ago. The owners traveled a lot and were probably just getting back home from a trip, but she would be by tonight to check it out and let me know.

Expecting vampire company did not mean I could not be a good host, so I sent Jesse to the store for some True Blood for Jessica.

When Jesse was born I was afraid he might need True Blood since his father was a vampire, so the week before he was born I grabbed a six pack at the local market. The girl behind the register gave me a strange look when she noticed my huge stomach, but to her credit did not say a word.

By the time Jesse was six weeks old, I knew all he would ever need was human food. I tried him on an ounce of True Blood in a bottle one night when he would not stop crying, but he kept spitting it out. The little guy had a tummy ache and after some walking and patting he settled down to sleep.

True to her word at first dark Jessica knocked on the front door.

"Hello, Jessica come in."

"Sookie I just wanted to let you know the car you saw at the Compton place did belong to the owners Mr. and Mrs. Hughes. They just got back from a three month stay in Greece like I thought. But it never hurts to be safe. Sometimes local high school kids like to use some of the empty homes around here as a party spot. But the damage that they sometimes do cost the property owners or insurance company thousands of dollars."

"When you list your home with Hamby Reality, we guarantee no damage will befall your property while it is listed with our company for resale or rent."

"Jessica please sit down would you like a True Blood?"

"Yeah, thanks Sookie."

I went to the kitchen to heat it up in the microwave when the buzzer went off I shook it up and started to throw the cap in the trash. Suddenly, I became very dizzy and the bottle slipped from my hand shattering on the kitchen floor, splashing True Blood all over the kitchen.

Jessica was off the couch at vampire speed and in the kitchen. When she grabbed for my arms to keep me from falling I yelled out in pain. Immediately, letting go of me I felt her arms around my waist as she placed me in a kitchen chair.

The bruises from my last dialysis treatment on my arms had faded to a yellowish green but were still very tender.

Jesse came flying down the stairs when he saw the mess in the kitchen he quietly said, "Mom what happened? Are you ok?"

"Jesse it's no big deal I just dropped the bottle when I got it out of the microwave. Will you heat Jessica another True Blood while I clean this mess up?"

Jesse got another one out of the frig and popped it in the microwave as it was heating he went to the back porch and got a mop and bucket.

He handed the True Blood to Jessica who had watched the whole scene with interest and said, "go on out into the living room and enjoy your company mom I will clean this up."

Jesse poured me a glass of ice water and carried it to the living room. Jessica and I got comfortable on the couch to catch up on gossip. Due to my kidney disease I had finally cut out all caffeine except for one cup in the mornings. I just never could seem to let that pleasure go no matter how sick I got.

Jessica said her and Hoyt had never gotten married because it never became legal in Louisiana, but they had lived together for ten years now. I told her I saw Hoyt's picture on the front page of the paper and he still looked handsome.

She asks why I moved back to Bon Temp after all these years and had I ever married?

"No on the marriage, but Jessica I came home because I'm sick. I have kidney disease and I was hoping Jason would be a donor match." Jessica thought this was strange because Jesse and Sookie had different last names. She thought surly it meant that Sookie had gotten married and was now divorced since she was still going by Stackhouse. Had she raised the child she and Eric had alone? Jessica had so many questions but was not going to ask if Sookie wanted to share she would in her own time. Of this Jessica was sure.

I explained to Jessica that I had not talked to Jason about this, but I was going too.

Jessica said, "Sookie I know it has been a lot of years since you have had any vampire blood. I could not smell any vampires on you the first day I saw you and as you know my blood is not old enough to be of much help. If you are willing I could try and get you some donor blood."

What's donor blood? Jessica went on to explain that the healing properties of vampire blood were fairly common knowledge now. In fact, certain blood banks were devoted to only storing vampire blood. The only negative points to its use after it had been processed and packaged for sale to hospitals around the world was it was pretty expensive and most health insurance would not cover it and the addiction rate was still high.

"Well let me think about it Jessica hopefully Jason will be a match and come through for me."

Jesse had heard the conversation in the living room between the two women. He needed a job like yesterday…with the help of vamp blood his mom could be the vibrant, beautiful woman she was when he was younger. If a person could still become addicted to vamp blood from a donor bank why not buy it off the street at a cheaper rate he thought.

It did not make any difference to him if his mom became a v addict. In his mind it would be a fair trade for her to be with him a few more years. He knew his mom had drunk vampire blood in the past otherwise he would not be here. As he emptied the bucket of red water down the drain he stored this information in the back of his mind.

Early the next morning Jesse woke to the cell phone beside his bed ringing. Fairyland wanted him to come in for an interview that afternoon.

He went down stairs to start breakfast for Sookie and himself. After eating a plate of fried eggs and bacon he set Sookie one in the oven to stay warm and put her medication on the counter by the coffee pot. Although his mom did not really care for decaffeinated coffee she had began drinking it years ago due to her health. Although she did not know this because Jesse was good at switching the contents of the coffee can so she would never discover it was decaffeinated. Jesse knew when she got up to put on her morning cup she would take the medication too.

Showered, shaved, and out the door he drove to Fairyland in a good mood. After the interview was over he walked into the bright sunshine with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He could not wait to get home and share the good news with his mother. He got the job!

He would start work on Monday unloading the delivery trucks and cleaning the bar five days a week. The best part was the pay after taxes his bring home would be $500.00 a week. Maybe now what the insurance would not cover he could. That is if it was never discovered that when he was hired he had used a fake Id. He had gotten a fake Id a few years ago using a false name and birth date to help in keeping himself and his mom safe it also didn't hurt with getting into the bars. The ladies were friendlier with a few drinks in them.

Sookie heard the car pull into the drive. When the front door slammed she called from her bedroom. "Jesse where you been?"

"Mom I had a job interview this morning and guess what I got it?"

Entering her bedroom he said, "You are looking at the newest janitor at Fairyland in Shreveport."

Jesse noticed the dark circles under his moms' beautiful blue eyes and it made him sad. He knew today was not a good day for her when he found her still in bed when he came home.

It seemed as if it was becoming a regular thing anymore. Right then he made up his mind to contact his Uncle Jason, himself. However, he was not going to tell him who he was but then thought maybe he should. After all he did not want him as a nephew before he was born so why should he now. But he was willing to do whatever it takes for his mom to get the help she needed and if telling his Uncle Jason he was his nephew then that's what he would do.

Sookie said, "Let me get out of this bed to shower and dress then we will go out and celebrate your new job."

"No, Mom I am going downstairs to make you a nice lunch then I really need to mow the lawn. Have you looked at how much the grass has grown since we moved in? I won't be able to get around to doing it later because of the new job. I will be working a split shift and there won't be enough time."

Sookie settled back under the covers and dozed in and out of sleep until Jesse brought her lunch. As she ate she listened to the lawn mower running and thought of the times she had done that very chore for Gran so long ago.

**One Week Later**

In his best suit with a file under his arm he walked up the steps and rang the door bell.

The man who answered the door reminded him of his mother in physical traits only. Gruffly, he said, "I'm not selling or buying anything. Who are you and what do you want?"

Jesse, stuck out his hand and said, "Mr. Stackhouse, I am Jesse Stackhouse your nephew."

"I know you don't know me, but my mom is really sick and I came to you today to ask you as the only living relative of my mother Sookie would you be willing to donate a kidney to her if you are a match."

Jason's' face turned a deep shade of red and said, "That bitch died in my book years ago when she got knocked up by God knows who she was fucking at the time."

Jesse felt the anger rising up in him and before he knew it Jason was laying unconscious in the middle of the living room floor. He quietly closed the front door on his way out.

He drove to the nearest gas station and went inside to the men's room. When he came out he had on his work uniform. Placing the suit in the trunk he made up a lie to tell Sookie about his bruised and cut knuckles.

**Three Months Later**

The talk was going around Fairyland that the new owners would be in the club tonight. Jesse did not care a thing about meeting them. Hell he was not there to impress people he was there to work. The last few months of unloading deliveries and using a mop had really helped build up the muscles in his arms. Not that he needed any help in the looks department. His moms' genetics had taken care of that problem from birth. The great Stackhouse temper occasionally reared its ugly head and had cost him more than one job. Knowing this he was worried.

What if he did not get along with the new boss? Finding another job that paid this well and let him stay at home nights to care for his mom who was now completely bed ridden would not be easy to replace. So he thought when the new boss arrived it would be best to keep to himself. His plan to stay out of trouble did not last long. Luck was not a friend to Jesse.

The shift manager informed him as he was clocking out that a special party was planned that night and he would have to stay over. He slammed the door as he went outside to calm down and call Sookie to say he would be late.

Two hours later as he was restocking the bar with different types of blood and liquor for the party a petite blond vamp came up to the bar. "O positive blood bag", she said.

Jesse replied, "I have a name and if you want service from me use it." Jesse was still angry for having to work over and the Stackhouse temper chose that moment to reveal it's self.

In a second the female was behind the bar but Jesse was too quick for her and moved out of her grasp. She was astonished in all her years she had never witnessed a human that could move that quickly.

"I am the co-owner of this whole in the wall and when I give a command I expect it to be followed or there will be hell to pay!"

"I don't know who you are since we have not been introduced but my mom gave me a name and when you speak to me I expect you to use it."

In a flash her fangs were out and she was on him. Just before her mouth closed around his neck a tall, blond guy entered the bar from the hallway.

"Stop playing with the help and double check the security cameras in the back before our guest's arrive." he said.

Retracting her fangs she turned around and said, "Yes, master."

Jesse was sure it was more for his benefit but also out of respect for the man. He had observed their interaction most of the evening and he was sure there was much respect between the two vamps.

"I see from looking at your employee file that you work a split shift and have worked over three hours this evening." said the tall blond vamp.

"Yes, Ralph ask me to stay and restock when I'm done I will leave and be back to clean up in the morning at 8 am."

"That's fine as long as you are gone before my guests arrive."

With a nod of his head Jesse placed the last bottle of blood on the cooler shelf and took off the apron. He headed to the time clock in the back and a few seconds later he was out the door.

Pulling around back he noticed a light on in Sookies bedroom. She must be in pain to be up this late he thought.

As he went through the back door he hung his jacket over the back of a kitchen chair and went upstairs. Pausing at her bedroom door he knocked softly. "Mom you awake?"

"Yeah come in."

"Hey baby how was your shift your getting in kind of late tonight aren't you?"

"Some little hottie keep you out?"

"No mom I had to work over for a special event tonight."

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No"

"I am going to get the laundry started and fix you some soup be back in a few."

Quietly closing the bedroom door with the laundry basket balanced on his hip he brushed away a tear from his cheek and headed back down stairs.

As the clothes swirled around in the dryer he carried a tray with a bowl of soup, crackers, and milk up to his mom's room.

Fluffing the pillows for her comfort he managed to feed her about half the soup. He could tell she had not bathed today. So he went into the bathroom and started filling the tub with water. He sat her down on the toilet and walked out closing the door.

Sookie drew the line at him giving her a bath. She was a modest women but she did not know how much longer she could continue to bathe and dress herself without possibility of injury from a fall or worse due to her weakened state.

Jesse and Sookie knew he really needed to hire a nurse but could not afford one on top of everything else. Jesse hated watching a little bit of Sookie's spirit leave her each day. He felt so helpless…damn it! A decision had to be made and he was going to make it. He was not going to sit around and watch her die before his very eyes after all this was the whole reason for moving back to Bon Temps. He had witnessed his mom's indecision and turmoil of coming to the conclusion to return to her home town.

At work Jesse began to pay closer attention to the other wait staff. He began to appear friendlier to the female employees. He had been around the block a few times and it was always the same working in a place like this get to know other co-workers and get what you need.

Getting women had never been a problem for him so when he began to befriend a small blond bar maid using his telepathy he discovered she was none the wiser to the part she played in achieving his plan. She seemed acceptable to his advances of mindless chatter or the occasional invitation to coffee during their break time together. From her thoughts he realized she figured he wanted to have sex with her and that was ok with her. In fact she welcomed it he was very handsome.

The relationship started out slowly but soon progressed to him giving her rides to work every day. Jesse was sure she just assumed the offer was made due to him wanting to get to know her better. At least that is what he had picked up from reading her thoughts the last night they had worked the same shift.

He really didn't care what she thought or anyone else for that matter just as long as he got what he needed and soon. It also helped pay for gas Bon Temps was a long drive.

As he pulled the car into the almost full parking lot Sara quickly unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the door handle. Laying his hand on her arm he said, "Sara hold up a minute there is something I want to talk to you about."

Letting go of the handle she settled back against the seat waiting for him to speak. Jesse never was much of a talker yet he made up for it in the looks department. What she wouldn't give to call a man as fine looking as him her own. She had been working toward this goal for over two months now.

Jesse had rebuffed all of her advances and once again repeated the old friendship line to her until she had almost given up. But maybe today her luck had changed at least that's what she was wishing for as she relaxed against the seat.

"Sara would you go out with me this Friday? Neither of us is due to work for two days and I thought we might go clubbing."

"Sure Jesse I will meet you at my apartment around 7:00...sounds great"

Jesse watched as she exited the car with a little more spring in her step than when she had gotten in.

As Jesse entered the back employee door he grabbed an apron off the hook and tied it around his neck entering the stock room he began stacking cases of liquor on the dolly to stock the bar out front.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the attractive blond vamp watching him work. He continued at a steady pace it was nothing new for him to be observed while working especially by females. But this particular female vamp was the one he had cross words with the night he had worked late. He knew it was best if he could stay away from her.

The blond vamp leaned against the table and wondered why this guy had an air of familiarity about him. She was sure she had never met him before he had started working here "the vault" was confirming this, yet something about him stood out.

She had noticed he never hung around after work like some of the other employees did in hopes of being bitten. She had also noticed that until recently he would say no more than a polite hi to any of the female employees. She had begun to think that he batted for the other team until she observed Sara getting out of his car earlier this evening.

Her master's voice shook her out of her down time and she spun on her heals toward the office in the back.

"Pam, it has come to my attention that someone has been dealing V. Find out whom and if the vampire who is the supplier is a willing one. I cannot have drainers operating in my area nor can I over look someone in my retinue breaking the law. "

"Yes, your majesty"

"Start by reviewing our employees." "I want to know everything about them."

"Yes, sire."

"Oh and Pam only you and I are to be aware of this…report only to me."

Pam closed the door to her office and went to the filing cabinet in the corner removing a stack of employee files. It looked like she was in for a long night. She knew she should have fed before coming to work.

Pam opened the file and stared at the name Jesse Tillman, age 19; when she looked at the address she immediately recognized it as Sookie's address in Bon Temps. She knew he had not lived in the area for a very long time due to the address. However, his file did not list past employment history, no references, and no contact emergency numbers. Good Lord! How did this guy even get the job? Laying the file over to the side she moved on to the next one.

She had not thought about Sookie in years but seeing the address brought back long dead memories. She had been forbidden by her master to even speak her name especially after years of searching never turned up any clues to her where abouts.

When Sookie left her master had went into such a state of depression that he could barely function. To this day he only drinks donor blood from bags and True Bloods. Of course no one but her knew this information after all he was king and it would be seen as a sign of weakness if it were ever found out.

Her master had stayed in his daytime chamber until Pam forced him to realize that she could no longer cover for him by making excuses for his absence from meetings. He had never taken another human lover since Sookie. He took the occasional vampire lover about six months after Sookie left because he knew as all vampires do vampires never stay together. He made sure of this by never allowing the same female to share his bed more than twice.

Pam wondered what had happened to her friend, yet Eric had insisted that if she were dead he would have felt it through the bond. As the years went slowly by he became very bitter. Every once in a while Pam would notice this far away look in his eyes if something reminded him of the time he and Sookie had spent together. In fact, trying to hang on to a little piece of her was what prompted him to buy her old farm house Pam was sure of it.

Eric had purchased a development company and all of their holdings some years ago and upon reviewing their holdings realized that they were the owners of the Stackhouse property. Since then he on various occasions had been offered double the value of the property but had refused to sell it. Instead he had placed the property on the rental market through Hamby Reality.

That night after Fairyland closed she told Eric that Jesse Tillman was the only employee she had not finished investigating. All the other employees appeared to be on the up and up. She could not find anything in their backgrounds to suggest they had or were dealing V. She assured him that within a few days she would have Jesse's investigation complete.

Eric sat quietly and listened to the information Pam relayed. However, he instructed her to keep an eye on Jesse until the investigation into his background was complete. That included putting a tale on him.

"Yes, master", she replied as she picked up the phone and called in a favor.

The next night as Jesse pulled into the parking lot at Fairyland Sara decided to make her move. Before he could unbuckle his seat belt and exit the car she was in his lap. Her lips quickly closed in on his as she began to rock back and forth creating friction against the growing bulge in his pants.

It had been quite a while since Jesse had taken a lover into his bed. He had never taken any home to meet Sookie so unless he had the extra money for a room it just didn't happen. His body responded quickly as he brought his hands up to grasp onto her hair. He pulled back from her lips and mumbled "Sara not here, not now."

"When baby you know I want you?"

"I need you real bad."

"Here I got what you ask me to."

She pulled a small vile of V from her purse and handed it to him. He handed her $600.00 after sliding the V underneath the floor mat on the driver side of the car.

Sara moved back in closer for another kiss. Jesse put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her away.

"Is that all ya wanted me for was to score some V for you?" She said in a whiny voice.

Slowly Pam moved back into the shadows of the building she knew she must have something concrete to report to her master tomorrow night. After what she has just witnessed she decided she would be the one to follow Jesse tonight.

As Pam watched from the tree line outside the old Stackhouse Property she saw movement inside the kitchen. Jesse was fixing some dinner but Pam's nose also picked up another scent. The odor was strange yet somehow familiar. As she sniffed the air again movement caught her eye. Jesse came into the kitchen and placed a small frail woman onto a chair. He went to the cabinet and got a glass along with several prescription bottles. He sat the glass along with a bottle of water and medications down beside her on the table.

He sat a plate of hot food before the woman and took a seat beside her. Gently he picked up a fork and began to feed her small bites. Pam noticed how patient he was with her. His head would incline toward her face every time she softly spoke to him. If Pam had not of had Vampire hearing she could not have followed the conversation that was playing out before her eyes.

"Mom you know you need to eat just a few more bites."

"You need to keep your strength up."

He picked up a napkin and delicately wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Mom you and I both know the medication and dialysis are not working anymore."

"Please Mom consider what we talked about last week."

"No! Jesse I am going to ask Jason to be tested as a donor as soon as I am able to go see him."

Pam only knew of one Jason and that would be… Jason Stackhouse.

She had not seen or heard from him in years. After Sookie disappeared Jason's wondering ways

had finally gotten him into trouble. About ten years ago he had went to jail for second degree murder.

The jealous husband of a woman had put Jason in the hospital for having an affair with his wife.

When Jason got out of the hospital he shot and killed the husband.

When he was released he became a recluse and his friends stopped coming around. Having no

family he grew old and isolated in his parent's old home. Pam was certain this was the Jason they were

talking about. Now what was their connection to Jason Stackhouse? She only had to listen to the

conversation a few seconds longer to learn the answer to her last question.

Eric would certainly be interested in this discovery.

"Mom I already talked to Uncle Jason about a month ago and he will not agree to be tested let

alone be a donor for you."

Sookie sighed and looked down at her hands. She picks up the first bottle and began to remove the lid. After laying out six pills she picked up her glass of water and began to swallow them. Having finished she looked Jesse in the eyes and smiled as her hand gently cupped the side of his face.

"Don't worry son maybe it's just my time." "Thank you for dinner. It was great!"

"I am tired now I would like to go back to bed."

"Mom wait, Jesse pulled a vile of V from his pocket. Please Mom just a drop it will help you to feel better."

"Jesse where did you get that? I told you before that I was not willing to try V and you know why."

"Ok…Ok…I was just trying to help. I will take you to bed now."

He gently scooped her up in his arms and started toward the bedroom.

Pam heard the sounds of a mattress squeaking underneath the weight of a body. A few minutes

later Jesse came back into the kitchen and began to clear away and wash the dishes.

Pam watched as he gathered laundry and began to wash clothes. Pam stood outside in the dark

shocked by what she had just witnessed and who she had just seen!

Before turning around to go back to Fairyland she heard a weak cry from the darkened

bedroom. Sookie was in pain. She watched as Jesse poured a small glass of juice and laid a pill out on

the table but she also observed him adding a drop of V to the juice.

After he came back to the kitchen Pam had saw enough. She had smelled death in the air. She

knew Sookie's time was close. Bloody tears streamed down her face. As she wiped the tears away she

wondered how many tears you could cry for someone. She thought she had long ago cried out all of her

tears for Sookie Stackhouse.

It all began to make since now. The man had called her Mom. No wonder he had looked so

familiar. This man was Sookie's son. She had left them all behind including Eric to have a normal life.

Although she was happy at having found her old friend she knew Eric would not be happy.

She knew she had to tell him but maybe not just now unless he commanded her. Pam planned

to come back night after night until she had all the pieces of puzzle known as Sookie Stackhouse.

The next night at Fairyland she slowly walked into Eric's office with a sigh she sat in the chair in

front of his desk.

"Report Pam"

"Eric there is not really much to tell regarding Jesse Tillman." "He lives a quiet life on the old

Stackhouse property. Just he and his ailing mother live there. ""Other than work he spends all of his

time in Bon Temps and his only friend appears to be Sara Peters the new waitress we hired a few months ago."

"Master I really doubt he is our V dealer. Otherwise his lifestyle would reflect the extra income."

Eric processed this information his reply surprised Pam.

"I will be going to the cemetery in Bon Temps tonight Pamela so please close up."

Eric touched down lightly beside Adele's headstone. "Good evening Adele. I know it has been a while since we have conversed." "I hope where ever Sookie is you are still watching over her."

The habit of talking to Adele had begun a few years after Sookie's disappearance. For some reason it made Eric feel closer to Sookie. He had also begun taking care of her grave site after looking up her birth date each year he placed flowers on her grave on that date. It was the least he could do for his Sookie.

Being here brought back so many good memories of him and Sookie together. He had often thought that one day she would just walk back into his life. He never could figure out what he had done to make her hate him to the point that she would just disappear. A bloody tear streaked down his cheek as he absently wiped it away with his hand.

For many years the pain was so bad he wanted to meet the sun. His child had stayed with him day and night to see that he did not choose final death. But as the years rolled by he buried the hurt deeper and deeper within himself. If you had of known the Eric of years ago you would not think he was that same vampire now. Somehow time had made him hard, just like when he was a new vampire. He had tried to remain monogamous to Sookie in his feeding and fucking habits but had only been successful in the feeding aspect because he had taken vampires as lovers, but never another human and he was sure in Sookie's mind it was all the same he had not been faithful.

Pulling himself out of his head he silently moved into the tree line facing the house. The company he had hired to do the rent aviations had performed well. Everything looked the same except fresher.

Eric heard shallow breathing from the bedroom coupled with small muffled cries of pain. Then his keen since of smell brought a familiar scent to him on the wind. No it couldn't be! His mind was

telling him it was impossible but his since of smell was telling him otherwise.

Eric decided he would go into downtime until all the house was quiet and then see for himself. If his heart had a rhythm it would have been pounding in his chest like a drum.

Silently Eric levitated up to the window and peered in. He saw Jesse sound asleep in bed as he moved to enter he hoped Sookie had not rescinded his invitation all those years ago.

Entering the bedroom he could hear shallow breathing from the bedroom down stairs. Floating down to the bedroom he smelled a new scent DEATH! HIS SOOKIE WAS DYING! Was this why she came back home?

Suddenly he saw movement and heard gasps for air from the small form of his lover in the bed fear of waking her lead him out the front door with red tears staining his face.

As he flew off into the night his mind tried to make the connection between the small female frame in the bed and the curvaceous one from the memory he held of his lover years ago. Also his mind speculated about the relationship of his Sookie and Jesse. Surly Sookie had not married a man so much younger than herself that he could pass for her son. Maybe she had married and Jesse was her son? But if that were so where was her husband? Why was he not seeing to her care? Even after all the years Eric knew within himself he could never accept seeing his Sookie on the arm of another. Although from the scent of death on her he knew that she was no longer anyone's lover.

Eric landed in the front yard of his home located on the outskirts of Shreveport with his mind full of more questions than answers. He knew that Jesse held some of the answers he desperately needed and tomorrow night he would get the answers he needed by force if necessary. Fairyland as it was now named in place of Fangtasia in honor of his lover still held a playroom downstairs in the basement. Getting the answers he wanted from Jesse could be such fun. His life had become so boring in the last 20 years. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow night.

The first thing Sookie noticed the next morning upon waking was her energy level. It seemed to have increased. She thought of joining Jesse downstairs for breakfast. The smell of biscuits baking in the oven and a fresh pot of brewed coffee smelled wonderful drifting up the stairs. Throwing the blanket off of her she slowly headed to the bathroom to take of her human needs. Funny how in her mind she still referred to them as such even though it had been years since she had been around any vamps except Jesse. She considered him more human than vampire.

Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by her son's beautiful smile.

"Good Morning Mom!"

"If I had of known you were up I would have brought your breakfast to you. You really should be in bed you know."

"Jesse I feel better this morning. I am tired of being in the bedroom all the time. I thought it was time I joined the land of the living for a change." I said with a smile and a big kiss.

"Well sit down and I will serve you a plate of breakfast with juice."

"What about my coffee?" I asked.

"Not until after breakfast. We want to keep the energy level up so you can enjoy your morning."

"I thought we could enjoy coffee on the front porch." "What do you say?"

He turned away from me to the refrigerator to pour some juice setting it all down in front of me. Breakfast was really delicious, but I doubted if I would have the energy to sit on the front porch and enjoy a cup of coffee. It had been so long since I had gotten pleasure from the simple things I took for granted not so long ago. But surprisingly when Jesse began to clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher I realized I was ready for coffee.

Sitting on the front porch with a steaming hot cup of coffee Jesse and I began to catch up on things. I ask him how his job was going at Fairyland. He didn't have much to say about that. But when I went on to ask if he encountered vampires in Shreveport he stared straight ahead and stoically said, "Sometimes, two vampires own the bar but I don't have much contact with them and they have not realized I am half vampire."

"I am still safe if that's what you're asking mom."

Sookie listened without comment. She got up to go inside to take a bath after telling Jesse she felt like she could do it on her own.

With that task complete and feeling much stronger than she had in weeks she grabbed a book and headed back out to the porch. Sitting on the swing in the afternoon sun watching Jesse tend to the rose garden she was thankful for the change in herself today.

Looking up at the sun Jesse realized it was time to put the tools back in the shed, head inside to shower, and prepare Sookie a plate of dinner before he headed off to work. Today he could see a spark of the mother he knew from his childhood. He was sure it was because of the V he had been slipping into her drinks on a daily basis. He knew he could never let her know the truth. If you thought he had a temper his mother had one that would put his to shame.

Jesse knew if the vampires ever caught him with V his life would be over. His mom had once told him that when he was born she wondered if he had inherited the same weaknesses as vampires and faes. But as time went on she realized he had not otherwise he would not be a day walker. Also, iron could not hurt him and lemons did not kill him. So he had inherited all of their strengths but none of the weaknesses except for one…silver could reduce his strength but not make him totally at someone's mercy.

Going through the back door Jesse grabbed the apron from the hook against the wall. As he put it over his neck and began to tie it around his waist Pam opened her office door and said, "Jesse just the man I was looking for come into my office I want a word with you."

Pam's feeding and fucking habits were notorious around Fairyland and Jesse certainly was not about to become her next victim however seeing no way out of her request he simply gave a nod of his head and followed her into her office.

Sitting down across from her he said, "What can I help you with Ms. Pam?"

With a slight smirk she began, "Well I noticed some gaps in your employee file and I was hoping to get them corrected this evening."

"With your help of course!"

She flipped open the file on her desk and slid it toward me. "How did you get this job with no work history or references?" she asks.

Pausing for a moment to be relieved of the fact that she was not asking about my fake name on the application I replied. "I don't know."

"Maybe it was because of my mom's friend Jessica."

"From what I understand she made a few phone calls on my behalf."

Pam remembered clearly when Jessica had called her to encourage her to hire Jesse Tillman. She wondered if Jessica knew at the time of the phone call who Jesse really was. Pam would certainly have to pay Ms. Hamby a visit to find out.

"Well Jesse where did you come from before moving to Bon Temps?"

"I use to live in Wyoming, you know cowboy country."

"Oh I know where Wyoming is I have just never been there. It is one of the few states that don't tolerate vampires very well even to this day."

"I can certainly understand why you never visited the beautiful state."

Jesse finally understood why his mom had selected Wyoming as her place to escape to. His mom was a very smart woman. It was what kept her and him alive and safe all of these years.

Pam pondered his answer for a few moments and thought…smart Sookie very smart.

"Did you always live there or other places as well?"

"I always lived there that's where I was born."

So Sookie had felt safe in the out of the way place and continued to raise her son in cowboy country. Interesting after her and Eric had crossed the United States in search of her many times. How were they not able to pick up on her presents after being so close so many times? Sookie must have learned some way of closing down the bond before she left Bon Temps.

Pam always knew she was resourceful but her Fae powers must have really developed after bonding with Eric.

Getting back to the present she knew that would also explain the birth of Jesse. After studying him up close since her spying in Bon Temps outside Sookie's house she was certain Eric was his father.

"So Jesse, what about parents?"

"My father died before I was born and my mother lives with me." He said.

"Your mother never remarried?"said Pam.

"My mother and father never married and no she never married anyone else. She raised me on her own."

"I guess that would explain part of the reason I am so protective of her any way that and I love her so much."

"I could not have asked for a better mother growing up." "I had a wonderful childhood."

"We didn't have a lot of money sometimes but there was always a lot of love."

"Well your mother sounds like a great person. I would like to meet her some time. Bring her into work with you sometime won't you?"

"Jesse your quiet the looker but I notice you are not dating anyone." If Pam remembered right that was the term Sookie had used to describe her and Eric's relationship years ago.

Jesse did not like where this conversation was leading and it was time for him to leave her office. Was she hitting on him? Jesse had never dated a vamp. He wasn't about to start with one as scary as Pam.

"No, I am not. If you don't have any more questions I really must get to work."

"Work yes enthralling the vermin never seems to end." She said with a pout and a little fang showing.

So Sookie had never married and she had felt safe enough to raise her son in Wyoming. Pam thought if she had felt that safe she must really be sick to have come out of hiding after all these years but why?

Surly she was getting better especially after all the medication she had saw on the table but then why would she want to contact Jason. It must be terribly important Pam was very familiar with the terms on which Sookie and Jason's relationship ended years ago.

She had heard it from the horse's mouth so to speak one night shortly after Sookies' disappearance.

Walking into Merlotts to see if her shifter boss heard any information regarding her whereabouts she spotted Jason slumped over a corner table drunk as a skunk. Ordering a True Blood from the bar she decided to sit with him until the shifter was available to talk.

As she sat down he raised his head and seeing her through glassy blood shot eyes he said, "What the fuck do you want Pam?"

"Can't you just leave me alone…you vamps have already took the only family I had left. Now I am all alone."

About the time she had formulated a smart ass reply the shifter appeared at her side and said, "Pam let's move over here to talk privately."

"What's the matter Sam? Befriending the vamps now that my sister isn't around anymore?"

"Jason shut up! Hey Tara no more for Jason tonight and can you take him home when you finish up?"

Before Tara could answer Sam, Jason said, "Fuck you Merlott you are no better than that fang banging whore of a sister of mine." "I hope she is dead somewhere she would be better off."

Sam jumped up from the table and grabbed Jason by the shirt pulled him up and punched him in the mouth. Before Sam could pick him up off of the floor for another swing Tara caught Sam's arm and said, "No Sam! He is drunk. Just ignore him."

Sam ran his hand through his hair in frustration and sat back down with Pam. Pam knew that was the night that the friendship ended between Jason Stackhouse and Sam Merlott.

Pam's mind drifted back to Jesse as she opened her lap top. Keying in the name Jesse Tillman gave no search results. Then she thought let's try a different name. Faster than the eye could see her fingers ran over the key board at vampire speed typing Jesse Stackhouse. Within a few seconds of hitting the enter key she hit pay dirt. Suddenly, up popped a few articles from a local newspaper in Ray, Wyoming. Apparently Jesse had played on a few sports teams and from the articles it appeared as if he was talented. So talented that he had been offered a few scholarships but he had turned them all down. Pam also noticed whenever the team was photographed Jesse was never present with his team mates. _Sookie you have been vigilant for a long time and have protected your son well…_she thought.

Pam heard the bar began to fill with customers and closed her lap top and headed up front. Jesse should already be on his way home she thought as she looked at the first ID of the night.

Suddenly, she noticed she did not sense Eric in the bar or his office. She mentally called out to him. Eric where are you? Within a nana second she heard her makers call. "I am here in the basement my child." "Come and join me for some fun."

Placing a young vampire on door duty she headed back through the office and downstairs to the basement. She wondered what kind of fun her master was talking about. It had been since before Sookie that he had fed or fucked a fang banger.

As her foot descended the bottom step to the basement she heard a low moan. It sounded like a human. Supes had a unique quality of sound to their moans of pain. Pam froze in her tracks when she saw Jesse chained to the wall with silver manacles.

Eric was tilting a scalpel in a downward angle for another slice of flesh from the right side of his chest. "How do you know Sookie Stackhouse?"he asked in a low growl.

Jesse pulled his arm loose from the wall by jerking the manacle down from its permanent place of attachment in the concrete.

Eric was stunned and he grabbed Jesse's arm and twisted it to an odd angle until the bone snapped. "Talk or I will drain you dry." His fangs extended and gleamed in the dim lighting.

At the top of the stairs the loud bang of the door being shoved forcefully open drew Pam out of her shock. Sookie took the stairs two at a time on her decent down.

"Eric stop!"

Eric had not heard that voice in almost 20 years but he easily recalled the sound of his beloved. Freezing in mid stroke the scalpel dropped to the floor with a clang.

Sookie ran to Jesse and began placing soft kisses on his face. Her voice became soft and low as she whispered in his ear, "its ok baby I am here. Let me help you." As she glanced down at his chest she noticed the wounds had already began to heal but would not heal completely until he fed.

Eric could not believe Sookie had become so hurtful. She had the nerve to kiss this man and whisper words of love in his ear in the presence of the King Eric Northman. Enraged in a fit of jealousy he roared and shoved Sookie to the wall. He was on her in a second pinning her down.

In that instant using his strength Jesse freed himself and moved across the room in a blur to retrieve the sword from the table. Just as the blade got within an inch of Eric's neck he heard Sookie's plea. "No Jesse! He is your father. He will not hurt me."

"Let go of my mother Northman or you will never see another night."

Eric's eyes scanned from the top of Sookie's head to her toes and back up again. Sookie could see confusion, pain, and anguish all in the same glance cross his face.

"Eric let go of me and step back." Sookie said barely above a whisper.

"Jesse put down the weapon." using her most stern motherly tone.

The only sound heard in the dim basement was the clatter of the sword falling from Jesse's hand as it hit the damp concrete floor.

Eric stepped back on his heel and pivoted to the left away from Sookie while facing Jesse at the same time. His eyes instantly scanned the young man from head to toe. When his eyes fell upon the pinkish skin caused by Eric's hand he whorled and looked at Sookie. She for a brief moment recognized the look of pain and remorse before his emotions shut down.

In vampire speed he flew up the stairs as Pam recognized the sound of the employee door slam closed.

The panic now leaving her body Sookie found her voice, "come on Jesse let's get you home and fed so you can heal."

"Sookie wait!" "Take him to my office. I will procure a blood bag."

"No Pam…Jesse needs human food to completely heal."

With that being said she placed her hand in her son's and they walked up the stairs.

Eric flew around for several hours trying to calm his thoughts ending up in the cemetery across from Sookie's home.

Using his vampire senses he saw and heard movement in the home. Stepping closer to the window he witnessed Sookie genteelly washing the blood from Jesse's chest. Silent tears rolled down her face as she worked. Eric was reminded of the time she performed this same task cleaning his bloodied feet that New Year's night so long ago.

"Mom why did you stop me from killing him?" Jesse asked in a low voice.

"Is he why you never married?"

"Yes I gave my heart away to him a long time ago and I guess when I left …I left a piece of it behind."

"Mom your health is improving and by his death I could have severed the bond. You now have a chance at a normal life…to be happy."

"Jesse you don't understand."

"I realized tonight when you used your telepathy to call out to me that we are not normal and never will be. "

"It's funny it has taken me all these years to accept something about myself that Eric knew and accepted from the beginning."

Jesse pulled Sookie into a hug and said, "I love you."

She moved out of his embrace to the stove and began ladling up a bowl of hot soup.

Sitting it on the table in front of him she said, "I am going to take a shower." Call me if you need anything else."

As Sookie stood under the shower head letting the warm water stream down her body she thought…_did I make the right choice all those years ago? _Not getting an answer to the question her mind posed her thoughts drifted to the emotions she saw reflected in Eric's eyes tonight.

Could it be true that her body still yearned for Eric's touch that she remembered from so long ago?

From outside her house Eric could smell her arousal. But he had acted on it before and Sookie had run from him. He would not make that same mistake twice. He had allowed her to make a fool of him. Time after time Pam had encouraged him to take other lovers after Sookie, if only for feeding and fucking, but at each attempt he had cut Pam off so certain that Sookie still cared for him and would one day return.

Dropping his head in defeat he lifted off the ground in flight to safety before the sun rose.

The following night Pam was surprised to see Jesse come walking through the door of Fairyland.

If she were to have bet on him showing up for work she would have lost the bet and that was something Pam didn't do at least in the last two centuries.

She watched as he walked behind the bar counting the cases of liquor, beer, and True Blood he would need to bring from the back to restock.

When she entered the stockroom Jesse was bent over loading cases of beer to take upfront. She couldn't help but notice the similarities in physical build that Jesse had in common with Eric.

"You know all work and no play makes for a boring night."

"Pam I really need to get this finished and go home."

"Sookie got you on a short leash?" She asked with the hint of a smirk.

"Leave my mom out of this conversation." As an afterthought he added, "It's the way I roll."

"Oh Jesse my bull shit meter detects a lie."

"Look Pam my mom needs me at home."

"Sookie didn't need you last night. It seems you were the one who needed her."

"That must happen a lot."

"Pam! You don't understand and you never will…Go Away!"

Instantly Pam's head whipped around at the sound of her master's voice. "Pam in my office now."

Closing the office door quietly behind her Pam took a seat on the worn leather couch.

"Eric you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Pam stay away from Jesse or you will be punished."

"I was only trying to get information from him about Sookie.'

"Sookie no longer means anything to me." "Therefore any information he may or may not have regarding Sookie is of no value."

"Just as she is no longer of any importance to me."

Pam hid her reaction of shock and astonishment to Eric's words well. Her face tightened down to an unreadable mask.

"Yes Eric is that all. I am needing a snack and I want to get out there before the blood bags are all picked over."

"You may go." He said.

Eric sat at his desk and had looked at the same invoice for the last hour. His thoughts returned to Sookie. _Had the thought of loving a monster such as him scared Sookie, so that she fled her home for almost 20 years and what of Jesse? Was he his father? Had Sookie not had a happy life? _Eric pushed these thoughts aside and quickly finished the paperwork and headed home. Tonight he was not in the mood to enthrall the vermin.

Eric pulled into the garage of his home in Shreveport and was inside the house as the garage door was closing. He went up stairs and started to fill the huge tub with water. Heating a True Blood in the microwave he headed back upstairs to soak. Settling in the warm water his mind once again drifted to Sookie. _She seemed so different from the girl of 20 years ago. The spark in her eyes was gone. No longer was she the vibrant girl he once knew. She looked much thinner than he remembered. Her body had appeared to move with a slowness not linked to age. The emotions of pain, regret, and anger were what he had felt in the almost non-existent bond. She was no longer the happy and forgiving person he remembered. That Sookie had been replaced by someone who was full of grief and sadness. _

Moving to his daytime chamber he opened the drawer in his night table beside his bed and removed the picture album hidden underneath the copies of VQ (Vampire Quarterly). He had not looked at pictures of Sookie in a very long time. It had been too much of a painful reminder of a time in his life when he had shown weakness to the extent of wanting to meet the sun. Love and weakness were never emotions a vampire revealed especially a Viking vampire King.

The smiling faces in the photographs reflected happiness and love. He had once brought a light to her eyes that reflected life. He recalled beginning to see that light fade in her eyes about a month before she disappeared and the pictures further toward the back of the album supported this detail. Eric paid close attention to the subtle changes in facial expressions and the depth of Sookie's smile captured in a moment of time by the camera a few months before she left.

Dawn was approaching Eric carefully placed the pictures back into their hidden spot and slowly slipped into his daytime slumber.

Morning found Sookie in a cleaning mood not that the house really needed it. Jesse had been doing all the household chores for the last few years now and she realized her idea of clean and his sometimes could be very different. However Sookie was not complaining she was just glad to be able to help out again. The increase in medication must really be working she was certainly looking forward to her doctor's appointment tomorrow. She hoped she could finally stop the dialysis if the last week was an indication of an improvement in her health.

She heard Jesse shut off the shower upstairs and knew he had to leave for work soon as she made her way to the back porch to get the mop and bucket.

As Jesse pulled in to Fairyland he thought this might be his last shift here. He did not notice Sara reaching into her purse for a vile of V until she held it up in front of his face.

"So you want this or not?"

"Yeah you know I do but keep it down we are in the parking lot of a damn vampire owned establishment…Jeez Sara."

"What are you now a V addict?"

"Just shut the fuck up and give me the shit."

Eric quietly closed the back door entrance to the club and went to his office to view the security tape for the day. _I wonder if Sookie knows her son is a V addict he thought. _He knew if he was going to accuse her son of being a V addict to her face he sure better have proof. After finding the segment showing Jesse in the parking lot from various angles and the vile of V glistening in the moonlight in his hand he copied the clip to disk. Sliding it in his pocket he headed out the back and toward Bon Temps.

Eric landed in the edge of her yard. He nervously ran a hand through his hair. He quietly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. After waiting a few moments he turned to walk away but suddenly the door swung open and there stood Sookie in a blue fluffy bath robe. Water was streaming from the ends of her wet hair. Eric thought she was the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever had the pleasure to gaze upon.

"Eric why are you here?" Sookie asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Sookie I have a matter of importance to discuss with you. Invite me in as I am sure you rescinded my invitation years ago."

"No Eric I have been out of your vampire bullshit for years and I am too old to start it up again. Go away."

"Oh Sookie it is not my vampire bullshit you should worry about any longer but that of your son Jesse."

Sookie hesitated for a moment to invite Eric in because she remembered just how manipulative he could be. But on second thought if Jesse was in danger she needed to know about it.

Swinging the door open wider she said, "Mr. Northman won't you please come in."

"Still the southern belle Sookie? It's nice to see you still have impeccable manners." He said with a slight smirk as he crossed over the thresh hold. Eric nervously glanced around the inside of the house noticing the stark difference in its updated appearance as opposed to when he had been a frequent visitor to this home years ago. Wonderful memories flooded his mind as he looked around at the familiar surroundings.

"Have a seat Eric. I will be right back I'm just going to get a towel to dry my hair."

"Would you like a True Blood? Jesse bought some at the store for Jessica when she stopped by last week and I think there are a couple left."

"Yes thank you"

As Sookie turned on the microwave she then headed to the bathroom for a towel. The microwave timer buzzed as she exited the bathroom rubbing the water from her hair with the towel.

Sitting down in the arm chair across from Eric she said, "Eric you're looking well. But of course you would you're a vampire."

"Is Jesse in some kind of trouble?" Eric noticed a worry line across her brow and small lines around her eyes the years had been kind to Sookie but there was sadness in her eyes and she looked tired. Eric planned to keep this short and sweet. Apparently Sookie needed her rest her stance and posture indicated as much.

"Sookie your son is a v addict."

"I don't believe you Eric." She said as her voice began to grow louder with each word she spoke. Sookie knew this was impossible because Jesse was half vampire and could not become addicted to v.

Eric was ready to be on the receiving end of the explosive Stackhouse temper once again but before things got too heated between the two of them and Sookie rescinded his invitation he pulled the disk from his pocket.

"Yes he is Sookie. I have proof and as King I cannot allow a crime of this magnitude to continue in my area. He will be punished. It is a death offence. You know this to be so Sookie."

So Mr. High and Mighty was King now. Jesse was half vampire he could not become addicted to V. Why then would he have the drug in his possession? But Sookie did not discuss her thoughts with Eric she could not. Jesse's life would be at stake if she did. She had to do something but she did not know what. She was sure if Jesse was punished for his crime it would be discovered that he was very special and his life would be over. Hell that's why she left her home to protect him so long ago.

Sookie pointed to the DVD player sitting under the T.V. and picked up a remote turning both on. Eric returned to the couch and the disk began to load. Sookie's eyes got wide with fear when she witnessed Jesse buying V in the parking lot of Fairyland.

In a low voice she said, "There has to be another explanation Eric."

"Please give me time to question him about it…please, please Eric" she said as her voice began to break and tears streaked down her cheeks.

Eric had never heard Sookie beg anyone for anything except him in the ecstasy of passion. He knew she was a proud woman but for her son she swallowed that pride. He always knew she would make a good mother but Jesse was grown by Eric's standards and he must face the consequences of his actions.

"Sookie I will give you tonight to talk to him but by sunset tomorrow he will come to Fairyland to be disciplined."

"Eric please…I am still a telepath and I will read for you anytime you want me too, if you will not harm him. He is my only child. I love him Eric and I need him."

"No Sookie it is final. Fairyland by sunset or I will come for him and I promise you or he will not enjoy it."

"Eric please…you don't understand."

"If I ever meant anything to you please let me deal with this. I promise he will not come back to Fairyland ever."

"He is your son too Eric will you not protect him?"

"Sookie, Sookie, stop begging it is beneath you." With that said Eric stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and softly said, "Good night Sookie."

Sookie sat there stunned. She could not seem to pull her thoughts together. She had confessed to Eric that they had a child, but he did not react to the statement. She had never seen him so cold toward her. Her instincts to run had been right all along. Eric had cared nothing for her and certainly cared nothing for his child. He was truly a cold, dead vampire without the ability to love. Well one thing was for certain if Jesse had to be at Fairyland tomorrow night she would be there too!

Sookie waited in front of the T.V. until she heard the car door slam closed. She knew Jesse was tired from the sound of his footsteps on the porch but they had an important matter to discuss. She got up shut the T.V. off and headed to the kitchen for iced tea.

"Hey mom what you doing still up? I hope you didn't over do it today. You have been feeling so much stronger lately and I don't want you to wear yourself out."

"Jesse sit we need to talk."

Jesse sat on the couch and Sookie picked up the remote and hit the play button for the DVD player. Jesse's eyes became huge as he watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes of him and Sara earlier in the evening.

"Why Jesse?"

"You are half vampire you have no need for v."

"Dangerous people are aware of your recent activities and tonight I had a visit from one of them."

"You knew messing with v was a crime punishable by death."

"You have been commanded to go to Fairyland tomorrow night to answer for your crime."

Jesse had not said a word in his defense as Sookie ask question after question. In fact, she had asked one question after another so fast he really did not have time to answer her before she was asking another.

"Mom you have been sick for so long. You were dying in front of my eyes. I did not have the money for the kind of treatment you needed. Uncle Jason refused to be tested so the donor hope was out. I had to do something. I could not sit by and watch you die. I began giving you v in small amounts in your drinks. I knew you would not accept it otherwise."

"Can't you see it is helping you to recover? You have felt better and had more energy these last weeks than in the last two years. I know it was selfish of me to go against your wishes, but I love you so much and I am not ready to let go."

"That's why I did it. I am not sorry for it. I will accept any punishment the vampires place upon me with no regrets even if it is death."

"Oh Jesse…son don't you see without you my life is nothing. I have tried to protect you all these years from this very thing. I never wanted you to be in the same position I was when I ran. Jesse they will use you because of your abilities. You will become their slave your life will no longer be your own."

"Mom was you his slave? Is that how I came to be?"

"No son you were conceived in love. Your father Eric fought to keep me safe and allow me as much freedom and independence as he could without putting himself and the people in his area in danger. But son he is vampire and that will not change. One night I saw something that made me realize that. I loved your father and in his own way your father loved me but it was just not enough for me."

Sookie had realized years ago Eric could not deny his nature and as long as she was in Eric's life there would be times she would be forced to heel for Eric to continue to be seen as a strong, ruthless vampire leader. That was not how she wanted her son to view his parents.

"Tomorrow night you and I will go to Fairyland and try to deal with this mess. But whatever happens I will not let them harm you. My fairy powers have gotten stronger over the years and if necessary I will kill Eric and Pam to protect you."

Eric lay upon his bed in his day chamber with thoughts swirling around almost too fast to be conscious of them. Sookie was still beautiful as ever time had not been her enemy; Eric was surprised when she announced that Jesse was his son. What was he to do? How could he harm his son and to do so would be to tear Sookie's heart out. Eric had done that once and he was not going to do it again. His mind drifted back to the night Sookie had witnessed him feeding from a fang banger in his office. The look on her face and in her eyes had almost destroyed him. That had been the night he had lost her. In the end he had been no better than Compton.

Had she been coming to him unannounced that night to tell him of his son's existence? He wept for all that he had missed…Sookie's body swelling with his seed. His son as a small child believing that his father was the greatest. Sookie happy and laughing as they played together in the sunshine. The long nights his bed had been empty.

No, before he would hurt her or his son he would meet his final death. He would order Pam not to come to Fairyland tomorrow night. This would be settled between him and Jesse alone. A plan began to form in his mind.

A half hour before Jesse was due Eric checked his office to make sure everything was in place. In the small refrigerator were three bags of his blood labeled with Sookie's name on them. Pam's last instructions from him as her maker were in an envelope in his top desk drawer. He had no doubt Pam would carry out his final wishes she had always been so loyal.

Once Sookie had admitted that he was Jesse's father along with the information he had gathered on his spy mission to Sookie's home he realized why Jesse was purchasing v.

Eric heard two sets of footsteps enter through the front of the bar. Quickly rising he rushed to the end of the dark hallway to see who it was. Fairyland was closed and he was only expecting Jesse.

His eyes fell upon Jesse and Sookie. Scanning them from head to toe he noticed the same gracefulness in each of their movements. Going to great them he asks "would you like something to drink before we deal with our business tonight?"

Jesse was silent but Sookie spoke up.

"No Eric let's get this over with but I must tell you I will not let you hurt him." She said with fire in her eyes.

"Let's go to my office. Sookie you were not invited to attend this meeting tonight." He said in a low strained voice.

"Invitation or not Eric he is my son and I will defend him with my life."

"If you think for one minute I will sit idly by and watch him harmed then you did not know me at all Eric."

"Oh Sookie I may know you a lot better than you think." He said with a smirk. He noticed the anger flash across Jesse's face to his response to Sookie. Eric knew his weakness now to make his plan successful tonight. It was so ironic that he and his son shared the same weakness…Sookie. Although he had not planned on Sookie being there tonight he knew his plan would move forward with no flaws anyway.

"Shall we proceed?"

Sitting behind his desk he motioned for Sookie and Jesse to have a chair.

"Jesse you have committed a crime against vampires by procuring v. I am sure you were aware this is a crime punishable by final death. As King of the state of Louisiana it is my duty to see that punishment is awarded for the offence. What do you have to say in your defense?"

Jesse sat silent for a moment. He wondered if he should tell him the truth. He had not discussed this with his mom last night but he was sure his reasons would not make a difference to Eric.

As he stared at the man/vampire sitting across from him with an unreadable face he recognized features he saw in the mirror every morning.

Sookie spoke up first to end the deadly silence in the room.

"Eric as you are aware Jesse has no need for v since he is half vampire."

"The v was for me. I am dying Eric…I was diagnosed with kidney failure a couple of years ago. When the treatment and medication stopped working Jesse and I moved back to Bon Temps in hopes that Jason would be a donor match for a transplant to extend my life."

"However, after speaking with Jason he chose not to help me. Since Jesse and I could not afford donor blood he decided to buy it off the street from dealers. Although I told him I did not want vampire blood because I did not know what it would do to the bond between us again. I spent years closing it off to protect Jesse and myself. Jesse went against my wishes and began giving it to me in small doses daily without my knowledge. Two weeks ago I was bed ridden from illness but as you can see I am beginning to recover thanks to his efforts."

Eric took in all that she had to say in silence. It was no surprise to him that her useless brother would not help her. God if he had of been any kind of brother he would have taken better care of her years ago. She had kept the bond closed that explained why all those years of searching for her never produced any results.

"Sookie as I said before if you wish for a private meeting between you and me so we can catch up on old times it can be arranged, but tonight this is between Jesse and me so… Shut Up!"

Jesse was upon him within a flash. Eric was impressed with his speed. Sookie had trained him well.

Jesse's arm closed tighter around Eric's throat while his hand gripped the blade of the knife Eric had left on the filing cabinet in the corner.

"Vampire you will refrain from speaking to my mother in that tone or tonight will be your last to rise." said Jesse.

"No Jesse!" screamed Sookie.

"He is a King and your father… put down the knife."

Eric had not counted on Sookie's interference in his plan. He growled and gripped Jesse's forearm with his massive hands he was surprised at his son's strength. Ever the vampire with the backup plan he pried Jesse's arm loose from around his neck and shoved him against the wall. He thought…_maybe Jesse like Sookie could only kill if his life or the life of someone he loved was in immediate danger? _It all happened so quickly that Sookie did not have time to gather her magical power around herself. She suddenly realized she could not protect him from Eric. Her son was going to die right in front of her tonight.

The office door crashed off its hinges with a loud cracking sound. Pam passed Sookie in a blur and moved between Eric and Jesse. But she was not fast enough to stop the downward motion of Jesse's hand with the raised knife.

The knife in Jesse's hand buried in her chest and blood covered the front of her designer blouse. She slumped to her knees before Eric could catch her.

"Eric he is your son. He loves his mother like we all do." She said barely above a whisper.

Eric gently laid her back on the floor and placed his hand upon the knife handle sticking out of her chest. He knew she would heal if he pulled out the weapon and gave her some blood.

"Eric stop! The knife nicked the corner of my heart. Without human blood going in at the same time as the knife is pulled out I will meet my final death. It has been my soul existence to serve you Master. You are a good maker." She whispered so low that even with his vampire hearing Eric had to strain to catch her last words.

Sookie kneeled by Pam's side holding her hand.

"Oh Pam." She sobbed.

"Master she is leaking."

Eric left her side for a second to get the last three remaining bags of blood from the refrigerator. He would not let his child meet her final death because of his botched planning. Bloody tears streamed down his face as he laid down two of the bags and tore open the one in his hand.

"Sookie when I put the blood bag to her lips pull out the knife quickly."

"No Eric…I…need…fresh…blood. No…donors are in… the club." Her voice was weaker with each word she uttered.

In that moment Sookie knew what she would do. "Eric bite me!"

"No mom you are weak from illness. You cannot afford to lose any blood."

"Jesse, Pam is my friend. She has saved my life many times and now she has saved yours. I owe it to her."

Sookie held her wrist in front of Eric's mouth. "I can't Sookie…I made a pledge long ago to never drink from another human and I have honored that pledge all of these years. I will not break it now. Not even for my child."

Sookie's eyes widen in shock. "Jesse come here." She said in a stern voice.

"Son I know we have kept things hidden for years for your protection, but now is not the time for secrecy."

Jesse knew what his mother was asking. She held her wrist up to his mouth and Eric watched in fascination as Jesse's fangs descended and with a crunching sound his fangs sunk into Sookie's vein in her wrist.

Placing the bleeding wrist to Pam's mouth she whispered, "Drink my friend."

As Sookie felt the pull of Pam's lips on her skin she watched Eric grip the knife handle and with one mighty swift pull he removed it from her chest.

"That's enough Pam" said Eric.

"I always thought you would taste as delicious as you look Sookie. I can understand why my Master was always such a selfish vampire with you." She said with a smirk on her face.

Pam moved to the couch to rest. "I have not been this tired since the night I won the orgy competition held in Dallas by Stan with all those cheerleaders, she snickered."

"Sookie go home it is late. We will talk again on this matter at a later date, said Eric."

Sookie turned back to look at him as her hand pulled the knob toward her to close his office door. She and Jesse drove in silence on the long trip back to Bon Temps. Entering the house both of them began to get ready for bed without saying a word to each other. As she crawled under the blankets her mind drifted back to Eric's pledge. Could it be true after all these years he had not fed from another? Sookie was determined she would have some answers when her and Eric next talked.

For the next three nights Eric took over Pam's duties at Fairyland. She had certainly earned the time off. As he sat on his throne surveying the crowd he thought of Sookie. Eric had been ready to meet his final death in fact, that had been his plan all along. He could not find it in his heart to harm Sookie or his son. Final death for him had been his only option out and still not appear weak to his retinue.

For the first time in over 1000 years of his existence Eric was at a loss for words. His mind tried without success to formulate a possible dialogue between he and Sookie about the topic of Jesse. Pam sat quietly in the seat beside him leaving him to the turmoil of his thoughts which she was well aware of due to their bond. Her master allowed her to join him this night because of the great debt she owed Sookie. The gift her master had purchased for Sookie lay on the back seat he had requested that Pam present it to her as he well recalled Sookie's past responses to any gift he had ever tried to give her. But Pam knew she was allowed to come along on his trip for more than just presenting a gift. She could feel her Master's apprehension the closer they got to their destination. Although he would never admit it this Viking warrior King who was not afraid of anything was fearful to face this small woman alone.

Sookie felt two voids outside of her front door and the bond was telling her it was Eric and the familiar pattern of Pam. Opening the door using her best southern manners she said, "Hello, won't you come in?"

"Would you care for something to drink? I have True Blood.", as she headed for the kitchen to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee. She figured she would need the coffee because she knew it was going to be a long night. Before her guests had arrived she had told Jesse to allow her some time alone with Eric before coming down stairs.

"Sookie it looks as if you have made some wonderful improves to your home," said Pam.

"Pam, I sold it years ago. I only rent it now. Hamby reality can take the credit for the improvements." Pam cast her eyes on Eric. Now she knew why Eric had bought the development company that Sookie had sold the property to so long ago. Eric's face as usual gave away none of the emotions he was feeling inside.

"Sookie I am sure you have other things to do this evening but I just wanted to come by and give you a gift of appreciation and to say I am in your debt for your brave actions the other night." Said Pam.

"Pam that really was not necessary but thank you." She said as her hand extended to accept the brightly wrapped box. She balanced the box on her knee and ripped away the paper. Her breath caught in her throat as she held up a black mid thigh length dress with a gold buckle at the waist. Sookie had not had a dress this nice in years.

Eric silently watched the exchange of friendship between the two women but he knew the moment had come to get down to the real reason for their visit.

Clearing his throat he said, "Sookie where is Jesse? He should be here to discuss our problem."

"Eric please…hold me responsible and if you must punish someone punish me."

"Sookie that is not possible."

"Eric if this is about you and I do not take it out on our son because I left."

"You are King. You can handle this how you see fit without question from anyone."

"We will never speak of it to another. We will leave your area if that is what you want us to do, but please Eric I am begging do not hurt our son." Silent tears streamed down Sookie's face.

Eric knew Sookie loved their son beyond reason she swallowed her pride and had begged him in front of Pam.

"Master I see you and Sookie have things to discuss I will just wait outside."

"Pam, Jesse is upstairs bring him to me."

Jesse began the decent down the stairs as his voice reached Sookie's ears.

"No need to send Pam, Eric I am on my way down. I heard my mother pleading for me and like you I feel I am the responsible party therefore, the individual who should be punished and no other."

Jesse sat beside his mother on the sofa and picked her hand up from out of her lap and held it in his own. "Mom, I know you never used physical punishment on me as a child although there were many times you should have but we both know I am part vampire and I will heal."

"Jesse you are not aware of some of the punishments I have witnessed in the past and I am afraid you would not survive it." "If you were chained for a week without food you would die."

"My life would end Jesse. You are the reason I have had the strength to continue on living all these years."

"Sookie, during punishment he would be fed blood to heal so punishment could continue surely you have not forgotten our methods?" said Eric as his eyes gazed into hers.

"No Eric, you don't understand Jesse does not take blood. He has to have human food to heal."

"In bloodlust you are not going to stop punishment to run out to McDonalds for a Big Mac." She said with a sneer.

After a few moments of thought Eric said, "As King I have decided. Sookie come to Fairyland tomorrow night to accept punishment in the place of Jesse."

"Jesse you may come and collect your mother on the next evening."

"To ensure my orders are obeyed Pam will come here tomorrow night to stay with you to make sure there is no attempt at intervention by you."

"No I will kill you!" screamed Jesse.

"You forget Viking I am a day walker."

Eric glared hard into Jesse's eyes and softly he said "Sookie do you want to change the terms of our deal?" He was making it clear that the final decision was in Sookie's hands.

"No Eric me in exchange for Jesse but then you will leave us alone."

"Good night Sookie. I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow evening at Fairyland."

Jesse was so angry with Sookie when their guests left he stomped to his room without as much as a "good night" to her.

The next evening Eric informed Pam she could not feed from Jesse so be sure and drink True Blood before her trip to Bon Temps.

As Pam slipped out the door to begin her evening she noticed Eric was not his usual self. Committing the act of torture and violence upon a human usually brought out the anger in him quickly followed by feelings of intense bloodlust. However tonight Pam was picking up on giddiness and intense lust radiating threw their maker child bond from her Master.

Eric arrived at Fairyland one hour before the set appointment time just to make sure the basement was ready to go. He double checked all the tools he would need for the meeting tonight.

Punctual as usual Sookie arrived on time. She had dressed in an old pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She had given tonight's meeting a lot of thought today and figured this was the best possible fashion choice given her past knowledge of vampire punishment. She had made her peace within herself prepared to accept whatever Eric deemed appropriate punishment for Jesse's crime.

"Good Evening Sookie."

Sookie's eyes scanned the dimly lit bar stopping to focus upon Eric sitting on his throne.

"Eric." Her voice sounding as hard as steel.

"I wondered if I would have to make a trip to Bon Temps tonight to fetch you…but now I see it all was unnecessary."

"Eric I said I would be here. But let's get this straight after this you leave Jesse and I alone…right."

"I am a man or should I say vampire of my word Sookie, you of all people should know that."

With determination in her eyes she said, "Well let's get on with it; I need to get back home to Jesse."

"As you wish Ms. Stackhouse. "

Eric turned and walked down the hallway opening the door to the basement. Sookie followed at a slow pace behind him. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the terrible things that Eric would do to her, but she was certain she would survive. After all had she not survived the fae attack on her years ago? Her body still carried faint scars of the reminder of that time in her life.

As her feet stepped on to the concrete at the bottom of the steps her eyes swept the room taking in the touchier devices Eric and Pam put to use frequently in vamp affairs. Her body began to tremble when Eric crooked his finger in the universal sign of "come hither" motion. Sookie moved directly in front of him her eyes never leaving his face she was determined to show no fear. Placing his hand on her shoulders he turned her around and began nudging her toward the wall. He placed both of her hands together holding them above her head until he could secure cuffs on each wrist that were mounted to the wall behind her.

Softly he said, "Sookie I am sorry, but the blood of a vampire is sacred."

"Eric get on with it! Jesse will be waiting up for my return."

"You love him very deeply Sookie?"

"Yes Eric he is my child. I was always thankful to you for giving him to me."

"Is that why you ran away Sookie?

For just an instant she saw a look of pain cross his face but it quickly vanished and a blank hard expression schooled his features.

Without hesitation Sookie answered him in a firm steady voice. "Eric you never truly loved me as you once said vampires cannot love. When I found out I was pregnant with Jesse I quickly realized what you felt for me was purely lust. I knew you would not accept a child born of a vampire father and human mother. After all it's impossible right?"

"Everyone that knows vampires knows this to be a fact." She said a little smugly.

"WRONG…our son is proof. You should have told me Sookie," He yelled.

"I knew I could not raise him in a town to be looked upon as crazy like they do me. I knew I could not afford to give him the things he would need on a waitress salary. Oh Sam would have increased my hours but then a sitter would have been raising my child." She replied in a low steady voice.

"Lastly Eric I could not stand the thought of everyone rejecting him the way everyone did me human and vampire."

"So I left here Eric and I took him to a place where we were accepted, loved, and safe."

Eric almost looked as if he had slipped into down time as she was speaking but his eyes never left her face. He pulled a blindfold from his back pocket and placed it over her eyes.

"No Eric I don't need a blindfold!" She said as she began to struggle getting no results.

"Be still woman! I am in control here." He roared out.

With the blindfold in place she heard him turn back toward the table she had saw in the corner when she entered the dungeon. When he returned she felt rope securing her feet together then he pulled her hands together and tied them before releasing the cuffs. She felt her feet leave the ground as she was slung over his shoulder caveman style.

Tossed onto something soft she felt cool satin underneath her. _What the fuck…_ she thought. Eric lay down on the cool bed beside her. He pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair smelling her familiar scent. Placing an arm around her stomach he pulled her close. Her mind began to race with thoughts…_Oh God no…please don't Eric! This was not the kind of punishment she had been expecting from Eric._

So low she almost didn't hear him he whispered, "Sookie I loved you…I still love you. In all my years as vampire I have never saw anyone as beautiful as you. Having a child has only enhanced your beauty. You have truly become a mature woman whose body radiates sensuality."

Sookies' emotions swung to and fro. She tried to prepare her mind and body to accept one of her greatest fears. The Eric she use to know would never force himself on a woman, but like her, maybe he had changed and her fears were going to become a reality. Suddenly her body began to feel very warm and she felt the bonds on her hands and feet began to loosen. The blindfold around her eyes began to shift down toward her chin. She felt the magic swirl around her in the room and suddenly she was free.

Eric felt the magic in the room as soon as Sookie started to draw it around her. He quickly left the bed and started out of the room. He recalled memories of Sookie and flashes of blue light coming from her hands when her emotions were high or she felt threatened.

Sookie extended her hand and the blue light streamed forth directly into Eric's back. His legs buckled underneath him and he fell to his knees with his hand still on the door knob.

"Please Sookie…I was not going to hurt you…he gasped."

"I only… wanted to be… close to you…even though you do not…care for me." He whispered in a soft halting voice from the pain he was in.

Sookie closed her eyes and began to draw her power back inside of her and tamp her emotions down. The blue light became dimmer and the connection from her hand to Eric's back became broken releasing him.

Eric slowly stood up and without turning around he said, "I am sorry Sookie forgive me. It has been such a long time since I have been near you."

"You are free to go." With that said he softly closed the door.

Sookie got dressed and made her way upstairs to the bar. She walked up to the bar and ordered a whiskey. As she reached for the shot glass her hands were still shaking so bad that a small amount slouched out and hit the clean bar in front of her. In a flash Pam was in front of her with a bar towel cleaning up the spill.

"Hello Sookie, has it been a long night?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes, Pam it has, but apparently too long."

Pam looked at her strangely for a second. Tilting her head slightly to the right as if she were processing what Sookie had just said. Sookie immediately recognized it as Pam's tell that she was thinking about something. It was good to know that some things were still the same thought Sookie.

Finishing her drink she made her way through the crowd and exited the front door to the parking lot. As she neared her car Pam stopped right in front of her. "Sookie, I understand why you ran away from Eric all those years ago, but Eric loved you then and he loves you today. For him the time has not changed his feelings for you. Eric discussed his plan with me before he had you to come here tonight. He never intended to hurt you or Jesse. He only wanted to find out why Jesse would need to purchase v since he is half vampire and has no use for it and you gave him that answer last night. He only wanted to be near you and get some answers to questions that he has ask himself for over ten years."

"Pam get out of my way! I thought you were guarding Jesse? I am going home." Pam remained standing in front of her. "Pam move or I will stake you! I am no longer the innocent girl who could be made to believe anything. Stay out of my life and tell your Master to stay out of Jesse's life as well. I have kept him safe all of these years and I will continue to do so even if it means disappearing again."

With that said she stepped around Pam and got into her car and headed out of the parking lot toward Bon Temps. Pam did not see the tears streaming down her face as she drove off down the street toward the interstate ram.

When Sookie pulled the car around the back of her house she noticed Jesse's bedroom light was still on. He must be waiting up for her, but she did not get out of the car. Sitting in the driver's seat she shut the key off and took a few moments to wipe away the tears and collect her thoughts. She did not want Jesse to see her this way. She had not had a breakdown this bad since right after she had left Bon Temps on night and her car had broken down on the side of the road. She had been so scared and homesick for Eric, her family, and friends. Taking a few deep breaths she picked up her purse, pulled the keys out of the ignition, and opened the car door. As Sookie climbed the steps Jesse opened the front door and ran out to hug her.

"Mom are you all right? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"Jesse baby I am ok. Let's get inside and then we will talk."

Sookie sat down on the couch with Jesse next to her with his arm around her shoulder. After a few seconds of silence Sookie took a deep breath and said, "I am ok Jesse. He did not hurt me, but I think we are going to have to move again."

"Did Pam harm you?"

"No mom she was actually quite social able. She ask me a lot of questions about growing up in Wyoming and my childhood. She told me some of the adventures her and Eric have had together. She also told me some things about you when you lived here before."

"Jesse for your own safety you cannot work for Eric anymore. Friday you and I will go into Fairyland and get your last pay check. I will go into town tomorrow and get some boxes to start packing up our things. I will call Jessica and see if she can come over tomorrow night and discuss letting us out of the lease we signed. Friday afternoon we will load up and head out to somewhere new. I am sorry son it was a mistake to move back here and put my hopes in Jason. I should have known he had not changed from the selfish bastard he has always been."

"We will talk more about this tomorrow right now I need to get out of these clothes and get some sleep. Good nite baby I love you." She got up and walked across the floor into her bedroom and closed the door. Sookie lay awake that night with many worries on her mind, but the biggest thing was thinking on her mistake of moving back to Bon Temps even if her life was in the balance.

As her eyes slowly opened to take in the sunlight shining through her window her mind began organizing all the things she had to do that day such as, getting boxes and calling Jessica. Pushing her "to do list" aside she slowly got up and headed to the bathroom to take care of her human needs. She listened with her mind for Jesse's state of wakefulness before opening her bedroom door.

With her brain on auto-pilot her hands mechanically worked to start her morning cup of coffee to brewing. Pulling out a chair she sat down at the table alone with her own musings. She knew she had a few days left to decide where she and Jesse would end up. However, she knew her bank account would be a major deciding factor. Not having been employed in a while and the financial strain of her illness combined with the strain of supporting two on Jesse's salary from Fairyland limited their options of distance and final location.

Slowly sipping the hot cup of caramel colored brew her thoughts wondered toward Eric. _Had he grown to hate her so much that he would take her body by force to quench the raging anger inside him toward her? Had he changed that much? The Eric she remembered knew better than anyone to hurt her like Bill and her Uncle had in that way would damage her beyond repair._

A_ knock_ on her front door brought her back to the present. Pulling her robe around her body she went to the front door. Looking through the peep whole she saw someone she did not recognize standing on her front porch with a bouquet of flowers and an electronic pad in their hands. Opening the door slowly the stranger said, "I have a delivery for Ms. Stackhouse, if you could please sign here." Sticking the electronic pad in her face with the fake pin swinging in the air. She signed her name accepting the flowers replying with a small "thank you" before closing the door.

She laid the flowers on the table and reaching into the cabinet under the sink her hands felt around for the vase that had been placed in storage there when her and Jesse moved in about six months ago. Making connection with the item she was searching for she began to add some water and carried it over to the table. As she started to unwrapped the flower to place them in the vase she noticed the absence of a card from the sender. In its place in the center of the bouquet her eyes fell upon a small cream colored envelope. Laying it to the side she arranged the flowers in the vase and pushed them toward the center of the table. Grabbing up her coffee cup she warmed up the contents inside and sat down to open the envelope.

_My Dear Ms. Stackhouse,_

_Let me begin by apologizing for my behavior last night. I am truly sorry for any injury I may have caused you through my unrestrained actions. Regretfully I must admit I have never been that out of control with my actions in all my 1000 plus years as a vampire and you my dear Sookie were the one to witness the monster inside. Please accept these flowers as a promise from me that it will never happen again. _

_Know you are free to continue to live here in Bon Temps without any further threat from me or my kind. But I must confess my actions were not that of an honorable man/vampire although my words spoken in the heat of the moment were. I love you Sookie…and I will continue to love you until I meet my final death._

_I know that admitting this to you makes me appear weak even in your eyes and I know I was not who you chose to give your heart to even though we shared a blood bond years ago. Your actions of disappearing out into the world with my child no less made this truth a fact for me. I have no one to blame but myself. Sookie you expressed this to me many times in the past but like the stubborn vampire that I am I refused to listen to your words and accept your actions of repeated rejection of my advances. For this I am deeply regretful. _

_You have done a fine job raising our are a wonderful mother Sookie as I always knew you would be even when I never expected to be a father again after being turned vampire. He is a fine man and I know you would lay your life down in his place to keep him safe. Jesse displays loyalty, honesty, honor, and unfailing courage and that my Sookie he received from you. _

_Forever,_

_Eric Northman_

As she slowly folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her fingertips. This was the most beautifully written letter of apology she had ever been given by anyone. She was shocked to her very core to discover that Eric loved her even after all this time. But she knew within her heart that she could not continue to stay here. Her resistance to Eric's advances especially now after his confession of his love for her, would only cause her to weaken to him and hurt her son.

Moving to the phone she called the bank to check on the funds available in her account to continue with her plans. She was surprised to discover she had well over what she knew should be there after paying the monthly lease and utilities. She questioned the lady on the other end of the line and discovered that all of the checks written for the lease and utilities these past 6 months had never been cashed. Hanging up her next call was placed to Hamby Reality although she knew it was too early to get to talk to Jessica maybe the young girl employed for the daytime hours could help her.

"Hello this is Ms. Stackhouse my son and I lease a property through Hamby Reality."

"Yes Ms. Stackhouse I am aware of who you are and the property in question. What can I help you with today?"

"Well I would like to know who is responsible for having deposited the funds for the lease agreement and utilities back into our account at the bank?"

"Just a moment Ms. Stackhouse let me pull up your account in our database. Ahh…yes here it is…it seems Mr. Northman is responsible for that. I see there is a note here in our records with very specific instructions to credit the funds back to your account on a monthly basis as well as a monthly check from Mr. Northman to cover our fees."

"How is this possible? We signed the lease agreement with Hamby Reality and I know that Jessica Hamby is the sole owner of Hamby Reality."

"Ms. Stackhouse, we act as sort of a middle man in the reality business. We do not own any of the properties therefore, the owner retains the final decision of the amount of collection our firm receives and our fee is based on a percentage of the monthly lease agreement or sale price of the property."

Sookie held the phone silently trying to process all the information it suddenly dawned on her why Eric did such a thing. He was not being high-handed as she had accused him of being so many times in the past …_he loved her just like his letter confessed and he had loved her for years even though she had been too blind to see it._

"Can I help you with anything else today?"Said the young voice which jerked Sookie back to the conversation at hand.

"No thank you…good bye."

In a daze Sookie went back to the kitchen and sat down just as Jesse came through the doorway.

"Morning Mom why are you up so early?"

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed after the night you had l thought you could use it. Listen mom I am not going back to work at Fairyland although I sure will miss the money. It will be hard to find another job that pays as well, but then again if we are not staying around here it might not be that hard to replace somewhere else."

Getting a coke out of the refrigerator he sat down across from her at the table. Popping it open he took a long pull from the can and said, "I am sorry I put our lives in danger Mom. I know I almost destroyed everything you have worked for all these years…which was keeping us safe. But Mom the medications are no longer working and you are dying…silent tears began to roll down his cheeks…pausing to take a few deep breaths he continued…if V slows it down so we have more time together then it's worth the risk."

Taking his huge hand in between her two small ones she looked him in the eyes and said, "Jesse nothing is worth your freedom or your life. Do you know if it was ever discovered you were a half vampire/telepath your freedom could be taken from you to do the bidding of others or if they felt you were a threat to their existence your life would be ended. Son you are a day walker how could they not feel any other way…think about it." Wiping the tears from her face she asked, "You hungry? I will make breakfast. Then we need to go get some boxes and make some decisions."

The rest of the week past in a blur and Friday was upon them. Sookie talked to Jessica and she agreed to let them out of their lease. The rooms of the Stackhouse Property were littered with boxes to be loaded into a u-haul trailer. Sookie and Jesse had planned on leaving Friday evening after picking up his final paycheck and renting the U-haul in Shreveport returning to Bon Temps loading up and heading out. They had decided to settle in the East this time since the last time she had left town she had chosen the West. But as sometimes plans go this one changed midway through.

Her and Jesse entered Fairyland as a united front to collect his pay but Eric or Pam had not arrived for the evening and Jesse was told he would have to come back later for his paycheck. Having some time to kill they stopped off at a fast food joint for a quick bite and then went to the U-haul rental to pick up the trailer.

Pulling once again into the parking lot of Fairyland with the U-haul attached to the back of the SUV certainly got some stares from the fang bangers standing in line. Not taking the time to wait Sookie grabbed Jesse's hand in hers and cut to the front ignoring all the nasty comments she picked up in their heads.

"Well…Sookie Stackhouse what a surprise to see you and our ex-help here tonight. Go right on in Master is expecting you."

As they entered through the doors Jesse turned to look back over his shoulder hard at Pam giving his mother an eye fuck. With a fangy grin she said, "Oh tonight is going to be so much fun."

After doing a quick scan Sookie knew Eric was in his office guiding Jesse toward the bar she said, "Order for the both of us. I will be right back with your check. I have something I want to say to Eric. Wait here."

Jesse took a seat at the bar and watched his mother disappear into the crowd. Sliding up beside him Pam said, "It's on the house Greg." Jesse did not acknowledge her presence beside him, but when the bartender sat two drinks in front of him Pam said, "Drinking for damage tonight huh…what would mommy say if she only knew?"

"Cut the crap Pam! She had to talk to Eric. She will be right back." He spoke without ever making eye contact.

"Oh is that what they are calling it these days?...Talking interesting."She said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Sookie knocked lightly on Eric's office door. "Enter" she heard spoken softly from the other side. Closing the door behind her she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "Eric I came to pick up Jesse's paycheck."

"Sookie he is a big boy. Why did he not come himself according to human laws I cannot give it to you."

"Eric you know I am his mother so give me the damn check." Her temper was slowly getting the better of her. No matter how many times she had told herself she was not going to become angry with Eric when she saw him face to face she couldn't seem to keep her word when she was near him.

"Sookie I am sorry. I was late arriving tonight with the paychecks however, he can come in tomorrow during the day and pick his up. I will leave instructions with my day employees."

"Eric that is not possible as we are leaving town tonight."

Sookie saw the surprise on his face and expected his next question to be and where are you going Sookie? But Eric surprised her with only saying "Surly one more evening will not make a difference Sookie. In fact, I will go explain it to Jesse myself. Did he come with you tonight?"

"Yes Eric I left him in the bar." Sookie said with a tired look on her face. Eric noticed this and said, "Sookie are you having trouble keeping your shields up?" Although he knew it was not the real reason she looked so tired in her eyes.

"Sit down Sookie. Would you care for something to drink?" Sookie stared at him hard for a long moment trying to figure out what his game was then she softly replied, "Gin and Tonic…please."

Within seconds her Gin and Tonic was brought to his office along with a True Blood and in true Eric fashion he dismissed the waitress with the flick of his hand. In a sarcastic voice Sookie said, "It's nice to see some things have remained the same."

Eric ignored her comment but used it as a starting point to bring up the letter. "Sookie I told you in my letter you and Jesse could remain living here without fear. Why do you continue on insisting to move?"

Before she knew it she was up out of her seat and her finger was inches from his nose. "Look Eric! I have spent the last 21 years of my life keeping our son safe by hiding him from the Supe Community. I will not sit idly by and subject him to be dragged into vamp politics after all this time."

"I gave up my life, my friends, and my family for you vampires but be sure you hear me clearly…

I WILL NOT LET MY SON MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE!"

So low she almost didn't hear him Eric said, "Sookie I am sorry you feel our time together and my love for you was a mistake. I do not see it as such."

Eric saw Sookie at her best during that moment. God how sexy she was when she was angry. Faster than Sookie's eyes could focus on his tall frame he was out of his chair and in front of her. His strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. Sliding a hand up her back to her neck he tilted her head forward as his lips captured hers in a kiss. His tongue licked her lower lip as if to ask for permission to enter her mouth. Sookie parted her lips and enjoyed the feel of his tongue dancing in her mouth fighting hers for dominance.

She leaned into his body and slid her hands into his hair gripping tightly with both fists on each side of his head to pull him nearer. Sookie moaned as she pulled back to catch her breath. But Eric only paused long enough for her lungs to fill with a breath of air before he assaulted her neck with tiny nips all the way to her collarbone. He quickly moved back up her neck to kiss the sensitive spot right behind her ear as his fingers began opening the buttons on the front of her blouse.

Sookie began pushing Eric in the direction of the couch. When the back of his knees came in contact with the sofa he dropped down with such force the old couch groaned under his weight.

In that moment Sookie realized she still loved Eric too and she was not the same shy naive girls of 21 years ago. Breaking contact with him she began to slowly remove her blouse and her hand made quick work of the button and zipper on the front of her pants. Sliding them slowly to the floor over her hips she placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him on down and lifted a leg to straddle his mid section.

Her eyes were dark and hooded with desire as she leaned in close to his ear and said, "Yield to me Eric." Eric did not need any more encouragement as his hand swiftly ripped her panties from her body and his fingers found that familiar sweet spot that drove her crazy that he remembered oh so well from long ago.

Seeing she was more than ready for him he placed the tip of his cock at her wet entrance and with one fluid motion was buried inside of her up to his balls. Sookie let out a cry of painful pleasure as she began to pump up and down on him in a frenzied fashion. Eric grabbed her hips to help control her rapid erratic rhythm.

Licking her way up the side of his neck to his ear she whispered, "Eric how I have missed this…please make me cum…as only you can."

Taking the control from Sookie Eric picked up the pace of his thrusts as he pulled out each time to the tip only to thrust back inside her wet…hot…tight…core with more force than the time before.

"Ahwww…Eric" she mumbled as she captured his mouth at the moment of her explosion. Eric continued pumping in and out of her letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm. As her walls clinched around his throbbing cock he grunted and shot stream after stream of his seed deep inside her womb.

They both lay there in silence realizing what had just happened. Sookie's eyes began to frantically search the room for her clothing. She had completely forgotten about Jesse waiting for her out in the bar. Swinging her leg over Eric's body she planted both feet on the floor and stood up. Walking over to her clothes in a pile she bent at the waist and picked up her bra and shirt. With her back to him she began to dress without saying a word.

Opening the door to the closet in his office she looked at her reflection in the mirror and ran her hands through her hair to smooth out the tangles. Taking her gloss out of her purse she applied a fresh coat to her lips turned around and walked out of his office without so much as a good bye.

Eric lay on the couch taking in the scene before him. He could not believe that she would leave him without saying anything. To say he was shocked was an understatement when the office door quietly closed behind Sookie.

Sookie re-entered the bar area spotting Jesse just where she had left him over an hour ago. "Let's go." She said as soon as she was by his side. Slapping a twenty on the bar to pay for his drinks the bartender said, "The drinks were on the house." Jesse put the crumpled twenty in his front pocket and headed for the parking lot walking behind his mom.

When they got to the car Sookie held her hand out for the car keys. "We don't need to get pulled over by the cops tonight. I will drive." Jesse noticed on the way home his mom was unusually quiet. He thought for a few seconds he picked up a strange scent on his mother but after rolling the window back up he dismissed it as the lingering scents of the crowd at Fairyland.

Pulling the car around to the back of the house Sookie looked at him and said, "Tomorrow I will load what I can into the U-haul while you are gone to pick up your paycheck. When you get back we can load the heavy things together. We will have some sandwiches and head out. I want to be as far away from here as I can before dark."

"Mom you didn't get my check? What took you so long in there?"

"No Jesse, you can go back tomorrow and pick it up any time. Eric said it would be waiting for you. One more night here is not going to make difference."

She pulled on the handle got out of the car and walked toward the back door. Using her key to enter the house Jesse knew this was the end of their conversation. He thought to himself…_what is wrong with her? Did Northman do something to her? I hope for his sake he didn't because I will stake him._

That night in the comfort of her bed Sookie pondered on every detail of their love making that had taken place in Eric's office tonight. Apparently both of them were still very passionate people but maybe the reason she had been so dominate with him was because it had been so long since she had been with anyone. Hell Eric had been the last man/vampire to touch her skin or hold her in the lover kind of way for the last 20 years. She had soaked up his attention like a man in the desert does water.

If the sounds Eric had made during their interlude was any indication she knew the proverbial saying about once you learn how to ride you never forget was true. Eric had made her feel things she thought had died a long time ago and she was sure he certainly enjoyed what she had made him feel.

Shit terminal illness and libido were not BFF's to the frail human body. Maybe in her own way she had been saying a final good-bye to her long time lover. She knew without V over time her illness would win the battle being waged inside her body. She accepted this in exchange for her son's safety. After all she had never wanted to use vamp blood to heal her illness in the first place. Jesse had spiked her drinks with it and she should have realized the symptoms and signs of improvement were too great just attributing it to an unknown reason. Slowly she drifted into a worried restless sleep.

Eric had smelled the disease ravishing Sookie's body internally when he had held her close to him during their love making. Although he did not drink from her during their love making he was certain if he had the disease that was slowly extinguishing Sookie's life would have been much more prominent on his sensitive taste buds. Was that why she had wanted him to yield to her one final time before her death? He knew Sookie would not have rid herself of her moral platitudes within which she had always lived in the short time she had been absent from his life. In fact, since her return to Bon Temps she had no male visitors in her home thus, no lovers. Additionally, Pam had informed Eric of the information she had gained regarding Sookie and Jesse's life while in Wyoming. He knew the young man had said Sookie had not even been on a casual date with a friend while raising his son this also more than likely meant she had taken no casual lovers. Therefore, Eric realized he had been the last lover Sookie had taken to her bed. He recalled her once sharing with him that she had never had a human lover because she could not drown out their thoughts long enough to become lovers with them. Eric had been around sick humans with the odor of illness radiating that strongly from them he knew it usually meant their life span could be measured in weeks to a few months.

Eric touched down outside Sookie's house all the lights were out. He remembered how Sookie use to become angry with him for waking her up at all hours of the night in the beginning of their relationship. He walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. A few moments later he heard footsteps coming to the door. From the sound of the foot falls he knew it was Sookie.

Opening the door she said, "Hello Eric what do you want?"

"Sookie can I come in? I just want to speak with you for a moment. I wouldn't bother you if it were not important."

Stepping aside she motioned him through the door. The silent sounds of the old house filled the space between them. "Eric lets go in here to talk I don't want to wake Jesse. He will be doing most of the driving tomorrow and we have a long day ahead of us."

He followed her into her bedroom and sat on the side of her bed. Sookie sat down beside him so close that their shoulders brushed against each other. Eric understood that the earlier encounter between him and Sookie had been her farewell to him. Otherwise she would not have invited him into her private space so quickly tonight.

"Sookie I came here tonight to ask you to please stay in Bon Temps. I have missed out on much of Jesse's life although I understand the reasons why you chose that option…I get that it was for his safety and you were correct in your fears. However, I would like to have the time to get to know the man my son has become, but I cannot do that if you leave here again. I am a King now Sookie and I cannot give up my throne. Not only for my safety but the safety of those who serve under me as well are at stake if I did."

"I have never begged to any other woman in my 1000 years of existence but I am begging you now. Please stay here Sookie."

"Eric I will not take that chance with the life of our son. Years ago you promised me protection as well as other Kings before you however, many times I almost lost my life."

Eric realized he was getting nowhere with Sookie fast so he decided to change tactics. "Sookie I know you are terminally ill and it is only a matter of time until you will pass. I fear for our son too. Sookie he has always had you in his life and he has come to depend on you more than any other. What will happen to him Sookie when your time on earth comes to an end? Will he survive it and be able to go on alone? Sookie do you not see how dedicated to you that he is? By the Gods Sookie a handsome man such as he and he never even goes on a date. I want to be there for him Sookie and if you take him away now I cannot."

Sookie sat in silence processing all the things Eric had said. After a moment she softly said," I know I am dying and without a transplant I will not be with him much longer that is why I must get him to a safe place before the end. "

"Sookie am I correct to assume that the donor for a transplant must be a match and the most probable individual would be a relative?"

"Yes Eric but if you are thinking of Jason…forget it. He is the reason we moved back here. I had hoped he would agree to be matched and donate a kidney but Jesse told me he approached him right after we first got back and…it didn't turn out so well. Jesse felt desperate when my medication and dialysis was no longer working as it once had. After overhearing a conversation between Jessica and me he started buying v and slipping a little into my drinks each day. That was why I begged for you to punish me instead of him for having it."

"Sookie I could give you some of my blood. I have never given it to none other than Pam and you. Although I understand you do not want the blood bond strengthened after all this time, but if it will save your life Sookie I will gladly do it."

"I knew from the beginning Jesse was getting it for your health Sookie. I would never have hurt you or him but I wanted to see you alone Sookie and that was a way I could achieve it. But if I had of known you would have been so willing I would have used another method. He said as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile."

Sookie playfully smacked at his arm. "Don't ever change Eric."

"Sookie why did you give yourself to me tonight?"

Sookie turned her eyes away from him and inhaled and exhaled a long breath. She knew it was the time for the truth. In her heart she knew she and Eric would never be this honest with each other again. Funny how facing death can make all the things that seemed worth arguing over so small and unimportant. "Eric I have never loved any man as I have you. I had not been with a man in over 20 years until tonight with you. I needed to feel loved and wanted in your arms once more before my end. Your arms always made me feel safe and warm."

Eric reached into her lap and picked up her hand and began rubbing small calming circles with his thumb. "Sookie it seems as if it is a night for confession and cleansing the soul. Now it is time I make one of my own. I have not fed from or fucked a human since you disappeared Sookie."

Sookie's eyes reflected her surprise at Eric's admission. "But how have you survived Eric you are vampire and you once told me vampires could not survive on True Blood alone? After a short pause she continued. Eric you are a sexual creature by nature and you had not been with another human for that long until tonight? I kind of find that hard to believe Eric."

"Sookie I said a human. I have taken a few vampire lovers in the past but it has been a few years since I have even done that. As for the blood I have survived on bagged blood and True Blood that Pam procures for me in plentiful supply. Your sweet taste and beautiful body spoiled me for all others Sookie."

Eric put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down on to the bed. Pulling her into his side with her head on his chest they both lay in silence drawing comfort from the others presence.

Three weeks later at 10:00 p.m. Eric stood beside Jesse and Pam with bloody tears dripping off his chin as they lowered his Sookie into the cold ground. He had her placed next to her beloved Gran across the way from the house she grew up in.

Eric gave the deed to the Stackhouse property to Jesse and in the months since her death he has tried to be strong for their son Jesse. But sometimes he wonders if it is not Jesse who has been the strong one for him.

**Ten Years Later**

Sitting on the front porch swing enjoying the sounds of the night with his wife and child Jesse's eyes caught movement in the direction of the cemetery. The suddenness of it however did not give him cause to be alarmed because he knew who it was. It was always the same visitor. Every evening just after sunset he walks to the cemetery at the edge of the Stackhouse Property to sit and talk a moment with his beloved Sookie and tells her I love you as he gently places flowers upon the ground. He reassures her she has not been forgotten and her spirit continues to live in the embodiment of her beautiful granddaughter. As his tears leave bloody tracks down his cheeks he is not aware that his words are overheard by their son who continues to sit silently on the old porch swing listening to the sounds of a summer night in Louisiana.


End file.
